


Luck

by Mortvient



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, But Death though, Dark Harry, Death believes he would be a good tattoo artist, Death hates being turned into a spoon, Death is so sassy, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Harry likes to tease Tom, Harry loves Life and Death, Horcruxes can speak, Lady Hecate, Life is secretly a gardener, Life will NOT be turned into a fork thank you very much, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Master of Life Harry Potter, Overpowered Harry Potter, Regina the Basilisk and Asmodeus are best friends, So is Harry and Life, They like to talk to Harry, Time Travel, Tom deserves happiness, Tom gets flustered easily, Tom is so gay for Harry, Weasley Bashing, Why does Death have to be so cute, like it isnt even funny, redo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortvient/pseuds/Mortvient
Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time, Life, and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?For Harry, luck is all he needs.





	1. The End and Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time, Life, and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?  
> For Harry, luck is all he needs.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!

 

"Regular"  
 _'Thoughts'_  
 _"Parseltongue"_  
 ** _"Language of the Dead"_**  
 **"Being Form"**  
 **'Mind Link'**

**(This will only be here in the first two chapters)**

* * *

 

The soft sound of weeping was all that was heard as the sun set over #12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry Potter was alone in his, less than clean, house. His kids were all gone, and even his grandchildren were not around anymore. All that was left of the Potter-Weasley line was his great-grandchildren, who he didn't get to know, and himself.

You might ask yourself why Harry was sitting on the floor in his bedroom with tears running down his face. The answer is quite simple really.

Death.

Death had taken his entire family one by one. First his beloved wife, Ginny, who had an unfortunate accident during a quidditch match when she was filling in for a friend. Then his eldest son, James, and his wife who had both passed on by Dragon Pox. Even though there was a cure, it seemed to not work for them. After that was Albus and his husband, Scopius Malfoy. They had died because of the Ministry claiming that they were Dark Lords in the making. Harry tried everything in his power to stop it but to no avail. The Dementors were happy to finally have souls to feed on once again. Finally came his sweet little girl. Lily had been the victim of a muggle hater, Voldemort sympathizer. Her body was found within the week of claiming her missing with cuts and boils all over her body. Residue from dark curses were found as well. She was never married, never had a chance to find love or live a meaningful life. This continued on and on until only he and the two great-grandchildren he never even met were left.

It was too painful for him to look at his descendants without knowing that one day, they would be claimed by death as well, so he stopped contact all together to avoid even more heartbreak. Harry did observe them for a short time though. They were both girls, one with auburn hair and the other with strawberry blond. He saw that the auburn haired witch had Ron's eyes while the other one had grayish-blue that reminded him of Draco and Scorpius Malfoy.

Shaking those thoughts away, Harry continued to cry while he thought the same thing over and over again: Death.

He was already almost 200, and he had outlived all his family members by a long shot. Harry just wanted to be taken away from his own personal hell, to see his family again no matter how he did so. Death would be the easiest option.

So that's what Harry chose.

He thought about all the years that he and his family would've lived happily together, but it wasn't to be. Sadly, Fate wasn't on his side this time. She seemed to like messing up his life just for the hell of it.

Harry grabbed his holly wand and turned it over in his hands. Just two simple words and it would all be over. The light would be the color of his eyes, his mother's eyes. At least this way it would be quick, painless, and familiar, seeing as it happened to him twice already.

He contemplated over this for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes.

On the upside, he would be able to see his family, to live - well die - with them.

On the downside, he was walking into the unknown. Everybody was scared of something they didn't know anything about. It was natural not wanting to die.

But he couldn't bring himself to care about what the unknown would be. Harry just wanted it to be over.

As he was thinking that, he raised his wand - though he didn't need it anymore seeing as he had mastered wandless and wordless magic earlier in his life - and pointed it to his temple. Harry braced himself for what was to come next. The only thing he would regret not doing, was saving Tom. Everybody deserved to be happy, and the Dark Lord was no exception. Maybe he would be able to apologize to Tom in the afterlife. Yeah, that would be nice.

And finally, with much more effort than what was really needed, he whispered the final words that ended and started it all.

" _Avada Kedavra"_


	2. The Mess Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time, Life, and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?  
> For Harry, luck is all he needs.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!

 

"Regular"  
_'Thoughts'_  
_"Parseltongue"_  
**_"Language of the Dead"_**  
**"Being Form"**  
**'Mind Link'**

**(This won't be here from now on)**

* * *

 

Harry became aware of his surroundings as he slowly opened his eyes, only to find darkness. Never ending darkness. He tried to look for any clues as to where he was but to no avail. The only thing he could see was his own body, and the only thing he could hear was a slight thudding sound. It almost sounded like somebody banging their fists on a door. The sound brought images of Petunia and Vernon banging on his cupboard door to get up and cook or clean for them. Harry shuddered as he shook his head to steer away the unwanted memories.

He stood up slowly once he realized that the low thudding sound was only in his skull and not somewhere in the darkness like he originally thought. Holding his head in his hands, Harry noticed that he was wearing what he had died in but instead of looking 197, he appeared to be in his teens again. Maybe Ginny would look like a teenager again too, though he hadn't thought about how his kids would look like. He began to walk in what he assumed was forwards. It was hard to tell since he couldn't even see where the floor and ceiling was.

It went on for what seemed like miles as he trudged through the unknown darkness. The only noise to comfort him was his feetsteps and the thudding in his head.

Only when he felt another presence did he stop walking. The person felt familiar but not overly familiar to the point of knowing them his whole life. Like Ginny or Ron. Just from reaching out with his magic, he could feel the immense power radiating off the being. Harry turned around to face the person, only to gasp in shock at the sight in front of him.

This person - if it could be called a person - didn't have any skin or muscle tissue. Only bones. It wasn't even a person. It looked like a walking skeleton wrapped in a black cloak holding a wand in his right hand. This was not what Harry was expecting at all. What was this thing doing in the darkness? ' _This is starting to get scary',_ he thought.

 **"Hello there young Master, I was wondering when you would be paying me a visit."** The skeleton said in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Wh-Master?" Harry stuttered in shock. Was this a joke? "What do you mean Master?" He paused before asking another question. "And just who are you?"

The cloaked figure appeared to understand the reasoning for Harry's questioning, although he (Was it a he?) seemed to sound amused. (And could a skeleton even get amused?)

 **"I say Master because that's what you are. You are my Master."** The figure attempted to explain. Unfortunately, it was not working seeing as Harry was confused once again. Apparently the being wasn't good at explaining things.

"Great, that clears up everything." Harry replied sarcastically as the cloaked skeleton chuckled.

 **"I am Death."** With this being said, Harry was more than a little confused. He was the Master of Death? Rubbish! How was someone like _him_ Death's Master? But the skeleton like body would make sense then...

"And I'm a unicorn!" Harry said sarcastically. He just wanted to die and see his family. What did he do to deserve this?

 **"Hmmm...usually people tend to be excited about being my Master."** Death spoke. **"You though...Fate likes you for some reason; she even told me to let you have a few choices in this matter."**

Harry just stared at Death once he finished speaking. Fate liked him? Well, she has a bloody terrible way of showing it! She killed all his family and friends. And what matter was the being talking about? "I highly doubt that." he told Death coldly, as the skeleton just sighed. ' _How is that even possible?'_ Harry thought to himself.

 **"Fate planned out for me to kill the people you cared for because you went 'off the tracks' so to speak, but you and another were always her favorites."** Death explained patiently, seeming to know what Harry was thinking.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by 'off the tracks'? She killed them for nothing? For NOTHING?!" Oh Harry was furious beyond belief right now.

 **"Technically no, but it was what helped form who you are now and helped you come to me faster."** Death stated. The being was quite fond of Fate and her sister, Time, not that he would admit it though. **"And it was me who did the killing. She just planned it out."** he added.

Harry could almost feel his blood rushing, and he was definitely seeing red blotches in his vision. He had to fight to stay calm, but it was a losing battle. "I just want to die! To pass on! I just want to see my bloody family!" He yelled at Death. Why couldn't anything nice happen to him? Harry thought Death would be a little more accepting, but he guessed wrong apparently.

Death sighed once more before speaking, **"You can't go to your family. They don't exist; they were never supposed to."** Apparently Death was extremely daft. Of coarse Ginny and his children were real! He could touch them and talk to them just fine when they were alive.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about? Why would they _not_ be real?" Harry demanded the answer. Death better have a good explanation or Harry would go off even more.

 **"They were never supposed to happen. _Some people_ decided it would be fun if they messed with Fate and made her plans go bonkers."** Death huffed. Honestly, sometimes Mischief and Mayhem were done right intolerable!

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And these people were?" He asked.

 **"Mischief And Mayhem."** Death answered with an annoyed tone. Oh how Death couldn't stand the two of them.

"So you're telling me that my family was never supposed to exist, and they did because of Mischief and Mayhem? Well it looks like I owe them a thank you!" Harry exclaimed with a small grin.

Death was at his wits end with his Master. Why couldn't he just accept the truth and move on? Why did humans have to be so complicated? Never, in all of his existence, had he met somebody like his new Master, but at least this one would provide some form of entertainment. Death rubbed his temples with his bony fingers as he closed his eyes in frustration (Which looked slightly creepy to Harry seeing as Death didn't have eyes.). He guessed he would just come out and say it. **"That's not the whole story."** he spoke quietly.

"Then what is?" Harry snapped. He was getting tired of being in this darkness with Death.

Death sighed as he began his _very_ long story.

 **"Mischief and Mayhem are twin brothers that feed off the mischief and mayhem that they, or the humans, produce. They claimed that they were starving when they wrecked both of Fate's favorite humans, which would be you and another. Although you might think you had an okay life in the end, you didn't know the truth about all your so called friends."** Death stopped talking to wait for a reaction to happen from his Master. It didn't take long.

"What do you mean 'so called friends'? They were my first and closest friends!" Harry almost screamed out. He'd be damned if anybody talked about his friends like that.

 **"Before we go any further, I want you to believe and trust me when I say what I'm about to. Just remember that I'm a celestial being, and I don't lie. Please trust me Master."** Death pleaded.

Harry thought long and hard until finally coming up with an answer. "Fine." He said through clenched teeth. Besides, what reason would an immortal being called Death have to lie?

 **"Good."** Death smiled, but it wasn't pretty. **"Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I observed potions being placed into your food and drinks."**

Harry narrowed his eyes as he said "What?" Why would there be potions in his food?

 **"Yes...I believe your drinks had loyalty and other various compulsions in them."** he drawled. **"There was also a love potion added later in your sixth year."**

"And just why am I supposed to believe you? I just met you!" Harry yelled at the cloaked being. He would've known if there were potions in his drinks!

Death just stared at him with a blank look. **"Child, I am Death. I can see all because I am a celestial being. You are my Master. I would never lie to my Master, even if I thought he was being completely dense."**

Harry grumbled about cloaked figures always having it out for him before moving his hand in a motion that meant 'continue'.

 **"Thank you Master. Now, as I was saying, you also had glamours placed on you to look more like your biological father. In addition to this, you had blocks surrounding your magical core and personality manipulators."** Death finished with an annoyed look. If looks could kill then the whole world would be burning.

Harry, on the other hand, seemed to look calm but was really fighting a raging war going on inside his head. He wanted to shout and say rubbish, but there was a part of him that knew this was true. Frankly, he liked the part that agreed with Death, but he felt like he _needed_ to not trust him. It was all very uncomfortable for him. "Who did it?" he asked quietly.

Death shook his head, knowing what his Master was feeling already. **"You will not like the answer to that question."**

"If I really was _poisoned_ by somebody, then I think I deserve to know who it was!" he yelled at the skeleton in anger and frustration.

The being sighed as he contemplated the different reactions he would get from his Master. **"It was the people you were closest with."** he tried to be vague, but Death knew his Master would want more information.

"Who?" Harry hissed. He had a fairly good guess who it was, but he continued to quietly seethe. He was so mad that English was slipping away from him, bordering on Parseltongue, and he didn't even notice the small little fact of him not supposed to be able to speak or understand the language of serpents.

 **"Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore was the main one responsible, but there were others who kept you in the dark. For example, the Weasley family with the exception of Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley. Hermione Granger was also involved once you entered your fourth year."** he said with blazing eyes (sockets). They shouldn't have been allowed to touch his Master! Death would wring both Mischief and Mayhem's necks _again_ for tormenting his Master!

Harry's eyes glowed the color of the killing curse as he thought about what was told to him over and over again. How _dare_ they touch him! He had slept with the one who betrayed him! But he had made beautiful children because of it. Oh how he missed his children. He could never blame innocent children for the actions of their mother. "They will pay for everything they've done to me and then some!" Harry yelled in disgust. He had trusted them! _Loved_ them! 

And this was how he was repaid for risking his life multiple times for his beloved people. Not anymore because it meant nothing to them.

 **"That's what I figured you would do Master."** Death said softly with fondness apparent in his voice.

Harry smiled at that and nodded his head. "...So what now?" he asked lamely.

 **"Well Master, I think it's time that I told you the options you have!"** Death exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm scared now. What are they?" Harry wasn't really scared, seeing as he had a small smile on his face, but if Death was excited....

Death almost jumped up and down in joy, but he soon controlled his emotions and spoke. **"You have multiple options to choose from really. You could go back to a time when you weren't born, although I wouldn't recommend it because of time paradoxes, and Time really hates having to do extra work. You could go to the future, but that wouldn't be helpful seeing as you would get nowhere from that. And option three, which is my recommendation, you could go to your own lifetime."**

"So I can really only go back to my time if I wanted to take my revenge?" Harry concluded. Why even mention the other two if they were useless?

 **"Yes."** Death spoke softly. **"Which point would you like to go back to? Only major events though because that's when your life took a path on a different route."**

Well Harry needed his options first. "Which points can I go back to?"

Death took a moment to think over all the different events that happened in Harry's life. **"You could go back to the moment you became Voldemort's horcrux, the moment you received your Hogwarts letter, or the moment when you were chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. Choose wisely and carefully though, you can only go back once. I may be Death, but I'm no Time."**

Harry thought about each choice, but there were so many pros and cons in each that he had a hard time deciding.

For the first choice, where he could go back to the time when his parents died, Harry thought about the pros first. He would be able to build up a disguise, rebuild his magical core to harness more power, and free Sirius....

On the other hand, he would basically be a newborn, and Harry would also have to face his 'family' before even having a moment of peace. Oh he would have a hell lot of fun with them.

The second choice was okay due to the fact of him not having to be helpless, but he didn't know how far back the compulsion charms went. For all he knew, Dumbledore could have spelled his letter ,and he didn't want to go back for nothing. This one was out.

Finally, the third choice was even worse than the last. He would have been at Hogwarts for four years! Harry wouldn't even be able to think clearly because of the spells, charms, and potions! It seemed that this one was out as well, meaning that there was only one option left.

"I think I'll go back to when my parents died." Harry decided. He had been pacing as he thought; it was a habit that Harry just couldn't help.

 **"A very good choice Master, but there are some things I need to explain."** Death said as he floated - yes, floated - towards Harry. The raven tilted his head to the side lightly in a questioning manner. **"I will be able to have access to your mind, and in return, you will have powers that no other has known. I won't be the only one to grant you some form of power though. There's quite a lot of celestial beings who are rather fond of you. For example, you have favor of Luck, Time, Fate, Life, myself, and even Magic herself."** Death took a moment to let his young Master have a chance to comprehend what he was told.

"Oh...." was all Harry was able to get out.

 **"Yes, it _is_ quite the reveal, but you will need all the help you can get when you go back to your time."** Death explained to raven. **"Each celestial being will grant you just a few of their many powers at any time they want too. You will most likely have a test for each one, except mine and Life's. In fact, she should be here any minute...."** he trailed off just as a bright, blinding light flashed a brilliant gold color. Harry had to cover his eyes, so his vision wouldn't be damaged. **"There she is now!"** exclaimed Death happily.

"Death! Oh, I am so glad that I could make time to see you and that poor human! Honestly, Mischief and Mayhem are going to be nothing but a memory by the time I'm finished with them!" a voice screamed out once the blinding light was gone. As Harry looked up at the other being - Life - he gasped in shock. Life actually looked human! But then again, she was Life.

The woman had beautiful golden hair that went to her waist in curls along with nicely tanned skin. Her body was shaped perfectly with all the right curves in all the right places that needed them, like an hourglass. Life's eyes were the most fascinating about her though. They seemed to be able to see and know everything that happened in her realm even though they were a pale blue with no pupil that contrasted with her tanned skin brilliantly. She wore a white toga, but didn't have any shoes on. Odd....

"Why hello little human! My name's Life, but Death here probably already told you that!" she grinned at Harry. Even her teeth were perfect! Harry decided to learn how she got her good looks, although it was most likely due to the godly genes she carried.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and please, call me Harry." he told her. Harry had a feeling that Life already knew him quite well.

"Then I insist you call me Life!" she said as a smile took over her face. Harry smiled softly at the obvious excitement in her voice. "Anyway, I have to hurry because there's supposed to be a baby boom in the next two or three decades, and I have yet to start on the data needed." Life said with a sigh.

 **"I understand. You have a lot of work to do then. Let's hurry up; I still have to give my Master his gift from me as well."** Death spoke.

Life looked at Death as if he were crazy before speaking. "You still have a Master? I did away with mine when the last one died!" she exclaimed in astonishment.

An exasperated sigh managed to escape the skeleton being. **"It lessons my workload, and I have fun so yes. I do still have my Master."**

"I believe your the only one left who still wants a Master around. The others, including me, felt limited." Life didn't have a Master then. Harry was lucky that he was Death's Master.

"Well fine then." Life turned away from Death to face Harry. "Okay Harry, all you need to do is stand there and maybe close your eyes if the light gets too bright. Okay? Good."

"Wai-" Another blinding, gold light made him unable to finish his speaking. Harry closed and then covered his eyes with his hands for safe measures. The light was beginning to became unbearable with brightness as well as heat before it suddenly stopped.

Harry collapsed to the ground - or to the end of the darkness - on his knees and clutched his head as a wave a pain passed over him before it left.

"What was that?" he gasped.

 **"It was the aftermath of receiving a celestial gift."** Death explained. **"Usually they hurt a lot worse, but you are powerful and my Master so it was lessened."**

"I suppose that's good then...." Harry muttered under his breath. He climbed back up to his feet before facing Death. "Can you do yours now then? So that I can go back? Please?"

Death smiled at his Master and said **"Of course Master. You know the procedure."**

Harry nodded as he covered his eyes once more and waited. There was not a blinding light, but there was the unbearable pain.

And as fast as it came, it was gone.

 **"There you go Master. All done."** said Death.

"Why was there no blinding light this time?" Harry asked confusedly.

"The light is there to represent the aura of the celestial being. Mine is gold, and Death's aura is black which is why there wasn't a blinding light for his." Life, who was silent until then, explained to the young Celestial Master.

"Thank Merlin," was Harry's muttered response. "So what were those? The gifts I mean."

"I gave you endless life as well as the ability to become fertile." Life smirked. Harry blushed but said nothing due to his embarrassment. And never ending life? So he couldn't die?

The other being chuckled at his Master's embarrassment before speaking. **"You can take lives without doing anything, 'raise the dead' so to speak, and control Dark creatures. I figured those would hope you along the way."** Harry nodded his head in a daze.

 **"Master, you have to go now. Just remember this, Dark doesn't always equate to evil."** said the being as he rushed Harry to stand at least ten feet away.

Life waved to Harry as she yelled "Bye Harry! I hope to see you again soon!"

And with that, the endless darkness was replaced with a slightly lighter darkness. It appeared that he was sleeping. He was truly back then....

Looks like Harry Potter was about to live his life for a second time with valuable information and abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the longest chapter in this story. I don't really like the way I write, but at least I enjoy doing it! Also, I don't like the way I ended this chapter.... Oh well! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> See any mistakes? Leave a review and let me know! Leave a review to let me know what you thought on this chapter as well! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Regaining Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time, Life, and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?   
> For Harry, luck is all he needs.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!

 

 

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was the lack of movement he was capable of. It was like he had extra body weight added on to him.

The next thing that Harry realized was that he was in a wooden cage of some sort which didn't have a top. Maybe someone had broken into his house? It had happened before when he was watching one of his grandchildren.

Then it came to him.

He was Death's Master, and he met Life.... He was also back to the night his pare-

Oh.

OH.

His parents were here, alive. Soon that would be changed though for that stupid prophecy. Was it even real? Knowing Dumbledore, it probably wasn't. It just dint make sense. Prophecies can be ignored if need be, and Voldemort was smart enough to know that.

Harry looked around to take in his surroundings. He was in a white wooden baby crib which had red sheets and a golden cover. Not surprising. Four stuffed animals were located by Harry as he moved his body to sit up, which was a lot easier said then done. There was a stag, a grim, a wolf, and a rat to Harry's displeasure. They were small enough for him to pick up if he wanted to.

Harry's eyesight wasn't any better, but at least he was able to see a little bit. While great effort, he managed to stand on his two feet by clinging to the side of the crib with his chubby little hands.

The room was exactly the same as he had seen in the photos. The walls were white while the ceiling seemed to resemble the one in the Hogwarts' Great Hall, and the floor was a soft carpet that was colored with a soft golden color. A small toy broom was propped up against the side of what appeared to be a toy chest. Many different toys were scattered around the room but nothing dangerous. There was a child's book case over by the one window that sat in the middle of the wall which happened to face the front door even though Harry's room was upstairs.

To conclude, the room looked like any other magical infant's room would.  
_'_ _I guess now we wait then.'_ Harry thought to himself. His eyes were struggling to keep open foe at least half an hour before snapping out of it as a loud banging sound happened, followed by a crashing noise.

 _'He's here.'_ Harry was able to feel the Dark Lord's magic almost instantly. It was intoxicating; it was like a million jolts of pleasure hitting his nerves. Too bad Harry had to wait at least ten years before he came face to face with the man again.

Harry could hear shouting coming from downstairs. His heart was racing as he saw a head of red hair running towards him with tear tracks down her face. It was his mother.... That meant his father was already gone.

"Harry! You have to live! For us! Remember, I will always love you!" she screamed at Harry. Her voice cracked at the end, but she didn't seem to care. Al she wanted was for Harry to live, even if she couldn't.

"Mummy...lo...ve...yoou." Harry attempted to say. Apparently Lily understood because she cried even more and whispered "I love you." over and over again.

Harry cling to his mother with all he had. She had to live.... She didn't deserve to die. Not like this, not at all.

But he couldn't do anything.

Lily ran to Harry's crib and placed him back in there before tucking him in to attempt to hide her baby from the man downstairs.

Then the door was blasted off its hinges by a cloaked figure. Harry saw his mother step in front of his crib.

Harry knew it was Voldemort...only...it didn't look like the Voldemort he knew. This man had blood red eyes and hair like Harry's except it appeared to be more tamable than his. He appeared to be pale but not overly so as the Lord was in Harry's other life. The Dark Lord had his usually wand, but his eyes looked glazed over. It was almost like he was under the imperious, but that was impossible. Tom had been able to throw that spell off since a young age. Just like Harry.

Compulsions maybe? It had to be that! Who put it on him though? Only one guess....

Dumbledore. That had to be it. But how?

The two adults had a stare off before Tom spoke, but it sounded forced. "Step aside, and you will be spared."

Lily continued to cry as she pleaded. "Please! No! Take me instead! Leave Harry!" Harry had to live! She wouldn't be able to live knowing her baby died because she couldn't protect him.

"I said step...aside and you will not have...to...die." Tom said through clenched teeth.

 _'He's trying to fight it.'_ Harry realized. If only he could....

"Please! Please! Take me! Kill me! Not Harry! Anything but Harry!" Lily tried to plead once more, but Tom wasn't in control.

"I have tried to spare you, but you didn't move. This is war, and people die. You are no exception. Good bye Lily Potter. You'll see your son soon." Tom whispered softly.

  
A blast of green light shot out from Voldemort's wand into Lily's chest before she had the chance to argue or cry more. Harry felt a strong gust of magic wash over him. It was his mother's magic protecting him.

After that, Tom walked briskly to Harry's crib to finish the job. He didn't want to kill the Potters. They weren't even involved in the war. They were just hiding from all the danger.

Harry remained silent as he watched Tom advance towards with his wand pointed in Harry's face.

A single tear trailed down the Dark Lord's face. "I...am...sor...ry." he whispered to the baby.

That was all Harry remembered before a green light flashed in front of him. He vaguely remembered a scream.

Then all Harry knew was darkness once more, not even realizing that he thought of Voldemort, as Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Leave a review to let me know what you think or if you have a question! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Nasty Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time, Life, and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?   
> For Harry, luck is all he needs.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!

The next and last time Harry woke up was when he was being picked up by a man. Since Harry didn't have any energy to enhance his eyesight seeing as he was a baby right now, he brought his magic out to feel the man's aura. It was familiar....

"I'm so sorry Harry, but I have to go. Hagrid will be here soon to pick you up. I will get revenge for the both of us." the man said with tears running down his face. It then hit Harry. The aura belonged to Sirius! He was still alive!

Only...he was about to ruin his life. Harry tried to form sensible words, but to no avail. Damn his baby body!

Just then, a large cry was heard throughout the ruble of Harry's home. " 'Arry! Ye alive! Oh Sirius, it's terrible what 'appened to Lily and James! 'Arry won't 'ave a family!"

 _'Hagrid...'_ Harry thought. In his time, Hagrid was brutally murdered by giants when he attempted to make friends with them. Seeing Hagrid brought many welcoming memories. For example, when he was first introduced to magic.... Those were the days that Harry loved, but he can't anymore. Hermione and Ron betrayed him. And Ginny.... He shook his head slightly to the side slightly and cleared his thoughts.

"Yes, it is. It's bloody terrible what Peter did to James and Lily! I have to find him! I have to take him to the Ministry!" Sirius said frantically and gently placed Harry into the half-giant's arms. "Please, watch Harry. I shouldn't be too long." he then looked down at the tiny human in Hagrid's arms. "I'll come back, and then we can go home." Sirius kissed Harry's forehead before he ran off to Peter's location.

There was a long silence that neither of the two that were left seemed to want to break, but after a while, Hagrid spoke to himself in a soft whisper. "I'm sorry Sirius, but 'Arry 'as to go to his family. He'll be safe. I can promise ye that." Harry was tempted to snort once he heard that, but refrained with great difficulty. Safe? At his relatives? He was about as safe there as a fish was on a hook. Last time Harry checked, abuse, neglect, and bullying was not safe. He almost died multiple times just from starvation.

This also meant that Hagrid was on Dumbledore's side, but that could change later on....

"Come on then. Let's get you tucked in." Hagrid told the baby Harry.

And with that being said, Harry was tucked snugly into the basket that was attached to Sirius' motorbike. The two took off once everything was set, and didn't land for another few hours.

The ride to the Dursley's was not very enjoyable. Harry thought it was rather bumpy and cold, but he couldn't do anything about it. The only remotely good thing about that ride was the feeling of being back into the air again. The rushing wind in you hair, the moment of freeness, that was what Harry loved.

"Here we are! There's Mcgonagall and the headmaster!" Hagrid exclaimed as the bike landed roughly and skidded to a stop.

Harry gave it his all and tried to shield his mind as he pretended to be asleep.

"Ah, Hagrid! I trust that he's perfectly okay?" Dumbledore asked in a voice so fake that it almost made Harry gag on the air he was breathing. He could feel the old man's magic. It wasn't like Tom's, so intoxicating that Harry was tempted to find him right then and there.

Dumbledore's magic felt like a rough stone trying to rub against anything it could very forcefully. Harry didn't like it at all. In fact, he couldn't see anybody liking it.

"He's fit as a fettle. Not a peep throughout the 'ole ride." Hagrid whispered as he handed Harry to Dumbledore.

Harry had trouble trying not to wiggle or gag when he was in the fool's arms. "Good, good. Now let's hurry up and place him before one of them wakes up."

Just then, Mcgonagall decided to speak up. "Albus, are you sure Harry would be safe here? I have watched them for the past few days, and they are the most horrid type of muggles! Can't we give him to one of the wizarding families? Anyone of them will love to have him!" She was trying to beg the headmaster, but Harry knew he wouldn't listen.

"There are wards here that can protect the boy. Anyone that wants to do harm to the boy will be repelled back." Dumbledore explained to the worried professor. Well those were another lie then. If those wards really existed, then Dumbledore wouldn't be able to get in.

"I guess this is for the best then." Harry heard Mcgonagall whisper lightly.

"Indeed it is." Harry could feel the old man walking towards the door of the Dursleys' home.

"Wait! Can I say bye to 'Arry" Hagrid seemed to be attached to him then.

"Of coarse Hagrid." Harry could practically feel the twinkle that was in Dumbledore's eyes. There was a rush of footsteps before a hairy beard was on top of Harry. He could feel lips gently brush against his forehead.

"I'll see you soon 'Arry." The giant spoke softly.

And with that all done, Harry was left on the doorstep until a rather annoyed Petunia found him when she was putting out the milk glasses.

All in all, these next 10 years were going to be hell for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the wonderful people that have read and/or kudoed this story!


	5. Death's Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time, Life, and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?   
> For Harry, luck is all he needs.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!

 

It was a struggle over the years for Harry, living through his hell again. The routine beatings, the constant neglect, not to mention the dislike for him and people like him. It was something Harry was glad to be rid of when he turned 17.

Now he had to live it again.

The first beating this time around was when Harry became 2. He had upset Dudley by sitting at the table for dinner which led to a fit on Dudley's part.

Not much had changed actually. In both time lines, the Dursleys hated him and his freakish ways. Harry would have taught his 'relatives' a lesson, but he was saving up his power to become stronger. Not that he wasn't already strong, he just wanted more. Harry swore to himself he would take his revenge, but not until they thought him weak. It would be much more fun to ruin their beliefs.

When he turned 7, Death made his first appearance in the form of a black crow. Harry wasn't very surprised to be honest. In fact, he had laughed when the small bird spoke to him. If looks could kill, then Harry would have been melted to a puddle where he stood.

Death wasn't able to visit until Harry was 7 seeing as the number seven was magically entwined. Apparently the sack of bones wanted to start training his young Master. Death only named a _few_ of the topics they would cover. For example, necromancy, Language of the Dead, many unknown Dark Arts, and just regular Master of Death stuff were all discussed between the two.

Harry decided to learn all his responsibilities as Master of Death first since he had a job to do.

It was simple really, all Harry had to do was separate the different souls that entered Death's realm. There were three doors that a soul was able to take (There was one more, but that one was for Death and his Master.). The first one was for all the souls that were able to be born again. The second was the one for all the souls that had a broken soul. These couldn't go back to life because their soul either suffered a major emotional breakdown, or they did to many rituals. Harry guessed that Voldemort ended up in the second door, but he supposed the snake like person thing  could have went to the third door.... The last and final door was the one for those who didn't deserve to go back at all. These souls either did too much wrong in their lives, or something else that was considered unforgivable.

This was basically all the boy had to do. The only problem....

There were tons of universes out there that each had billions, if not more, people that died every single day. Harry could write a great deal of books with all the names that die each day. It was just that many.

After that dreadful lesson, Harry went on to learn more spells and charms that were forgotten to the wizarding community. For example, the skin reversal and liquid fire charms. Now Harry was no genius, but he knew not to let the simple, innocent names of those charms trick him.

The reversal skin charm was used to reverse the victim's skin. Instead of the skin being out of the body, it would be inside while the muscle tissue would be outside the body. It was bloody as Harry soon realized after trying it out on a bird - that wasn't Death.

The liquid fire charm was not as bad, but if placed under it for too long, your veins would burst from the heat of your boiling blood.

In the end, all spells and charms learned were not kid friendly in _any_ degree.

 

 

/*\\*/*\\*/*\

Soon a year passed and then another until Harry reached his tenth birthday which also happened to be when he first spoke the Language of the Dead. At first, Harry thought he was speaking English, but soon found out that his cousin couldn't comprehend a word that came out his mouth. Then Harry thought it was Parseltongue, but he didn't notice any of the usual hissing when he spoke the language. 

This all started with a small claim of the young wizard's mother being a whore. Like every other time, Harry lost control of his magic when that comment was made. 

The only thing that impressed Harry was the expanded vocabulary that Dudley picked up from his no good friends. 

"Why don't you just die like that whore of a mother you had." Dudley yelled with a proud grin on his face. His friend, Piers, was currently with him. Oh how he must have looked so cool in that moment!

Harry was in the garden due to chores that needed to be finished. Plus he enjoyed the outside rather than the inside. The two morons saw him when they were walking by and just couldn't resist such an easy target.

As if on cue, Death flew onto his Master's shoulder. The boys looked shocked but didn't say anything. Harry started to giggle a bit before looking up to face his pig of a cousin. **_"So you think my mum's a whore do you? Think it's funny to insult my dead mother do you?"_** At this, the boys were now gaping at the glint of insanity in the smaller one's eyes. And what was that language? It sent shivers down their spine to their very soul. Harry became impatient as he waited for a reply. _**"Do you!?"**_ he screamed at the now frightened children.

 **'Master.... You are not speaking a language they know, so how are these two pathetic excuses of humans suppose to answer you?'** Death spoke calmly in the boy's mind.

Harry, on the other hand, was not calm. **'What am I speaking than?'** It certainly wasn't Parseltongue.

 **'It was my language, the Language of the Dead. You mastered it quite quickly.'** That was an understatement. His Master learned it like he was born with it! Death couldn't help but to feel proud.

Harry was than reminded of the two pests that apparently ran away while he was talking to Death.

Well, at least he had accomplished something.

 

 

/*\\*/*\\*/*\

 

 

 

As another year passed by, Death taught his Master many things about his hidden talents. 

He was taught how to kill without moving a muscle, how to raise the dead, and many useful Dark Arts. 

Harry was ready to face the wizarding world with a bang, and no one would get in his way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Did I do good? Let me know! Thank you all for reading! See you next time!


	6. Trip to Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?  
> For Harry, luck is all he needs. 
> 
> Warning(s): Light swearing
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!
> 
> "Regular"  
> 'Thoughts'  
> "Parseltongue"  
> "Language of the Dead"  
> 'Mind Link'

Harry received his Hogwarts letter, only to find many compulsion charms on it. As he hissed in anger, Death noticed the reason to his sudden mood and waved his wing to get rid of them.

 **'Thank you Death'** Harry smiled at the protectiveness.

 **'No need to thank me Master, I would do anything to protect you.'** the bird whispered in Harry's mind. If only his ex-friends were like Death. But then again, they were never really his friends to begin with.

Harry opened the letter with glee. He would finally be able to go back home! He could leave this house full of stupid muggles, and he wouldn't be coming back. After the nonstop beatings and the lack of food, he would never set foot in here again.

Harry's letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,

 

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

 

It was addressed to his cupboard again which meant that Dumbledore knew all about his mistreatment! Harry should have guessed. Oh he would get the old fool even if it was the last thing he ever did.

  
Of course, with Harry's luck, his _'uncle'_ had to walk out at that exact moment.

"What's taking you so long boy? I said get the mail! When you get the mail, you bring it to me!" he yelled with his face turning a violent shade of red. "And what's that y-" He stopped as his face became pale. He knew that letter. His Petunia said that only freaks got those, and he wouldn't have a freak in his house, no sir.

"I will be back by dinner." Harry said calmly. No way in hell was he staying here when he had stuff to get. And he could go to Gringotts! Finally!

Vernon's face was now a very purplish color, but that didn't stop him from screaming at the top of his lungs. "NOW YOU SEE HERE BOY! I WON'T HAVE FREAKS LIVING IN MY HOUSE, AND, IF WE HAVE TO, WE'LL BEAT THAT FREAKISHNESS OUT OF YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? PETUNIA! GET HERE QUICKLY!"

At that, Petunia practically ran to the door where all the commotion was coming from. Dudley stayed in the doorway to the kitchen as he watched silently. His daddy had never gotten so angry before, even when the freak did something wrong....

"What is it darling?" she asked in her shrill voice, hiding her fear from everyone but Harry.

"He is a freak, and I don't want him here!" Vernon shouted while pointing at Harry.

Petunia was about to agree, but the young wizard beat her to it. "I will be leaving and not returning on September 1." He paused to let the bit of information sink in before continuing. "I only need to stay here until then. You won't see me after that." Harry was planning on freeing Sirius, so he could stay with him. He missed his godfather quite a lot.

"Vernon, dear, let him go. The freak won't bother us again, and the neighbors will stop asking questions." Petunia reasoned. She may not have been the best sister or aunt, but at least she knew when to say yes.

"Fine, but if you step one _toe_ out of line, there will be consequences to pay." The walrus reluctantly said.

"Good." And with that, Harry walked up to his cupboard and gathered his items for the trip, which wasn't much. He only needed his small pouch of muggle money for the bus ride to and from.

Harry left out the front door with excited feelings racing through his body, but not before writing a quick response to his Hogwarts letter, saying that he would be attending.

/*\\*/*\\*/*\

 

Upon entering The Leaky Cauldron, Harry was greeted with a vast sight of nothing besides the occasional wizarding family eating. He was surprised to not see many others, but then again it _was_ only the first day of letters.

 

He was also grateful for the glamour he put on his scar and untidy hair. Harry wasn't the center of attention at the moment (not that he was complaining). He never liked all the fame and glory he received from the twice defeat of Voldemort. Too many eyes on him made him slightly paranoid and creeped out.

  
Ignoring everybody in the place, Harry silently walked towards the entrance to Diagon Ally. He made sure no one saw him, seeing as he didn't want any unnecessary attention directed towards himself.

The sequence to the entrance was tapped by Harry with his magic via his fingers. Since he didn't have a wand yet, he had to use wandless magic.

As the bricks separated, Harry had a flash of memories race through his mind. Him, Hermione, and Ron all doing their shopping.... He could feel tears at the corners of his eyes before bringing his hand up to wipe them away. If only he still had his friends like he did before, but not all could be the same as it was. _No,_ he thought to himself, _I don't need them any more than I need my so called family._

With a sudden burst of confidence, Harry walked into the slightly crowded ally. There were a lot of people, but not to the point of feeling like you're about to suffocate. He was quite lucky that he came today and not next week, when it would be even more crowded.

Gringotts was first on his mental to do list. Knowing all the spells, compulsions, and other blocks would be useful in taking them off. So that's where he went.

The towering, marble building was just as he remembered it being in his other life. The familiar warning was even comforting. The two Goblin guards were still at either side of the double doors; Harry greeted them with a nod of his head and received surprised looks that only he could make out, followed by slow nods as they opened the double doors for the young wizard.

The inside was filled with Goblin magic. Harry could feel it. It was like a raging battle, but one side was winning while the other was not. It was like the winning side was already celebrating their victory. This magic wasn't like Dumbledore's intolerable one, and it wasn't like Tom's irresistible one either. It was new to Harry, and it was very much welcomed.

The set up in the wizarding bank was exactly the same as previously as well. A few witches were talking to the bank tellers about their finances as Harry walked to an open teller.

"Hello, I would like to have a blood inheritance test." He requested after he greeted the goblin. Harry briefly thought of his other life. The goblins didn't like him for some reason, but he could understand their dislike for him. He _did_ fly one of the Goblin Nation's dragons out of the bank's roof, but that wasn't important.

"There is a fee of 5 galleons." The goblin sneered. The price was over normal, but goblins could be greedy sometimes if not all the time.

Harry then pulled out the amount of pounds equivalent to 5 galleons. He snatched a few pounds from Petunia each week over the years.

"Will this do?" Harry knew it would, but still asked politely. The goblin converted the English money into Wizarding currency after counting the amount needed.

"Yes." It drawled. The creature called another of its kind in Gobbledygook. "This is Sharpfang. He will be assisting you in your test, and he is the manager of the Potter vaults."

Harry should have known that Goblin magic would recognize him, they know all who enter their doors. It was a mistake on his fault to not know the extent of their unique Goblin magic.

Harry bowed to the goblin and said "Thank you for your assistance." Harry followed Sharpfang to a door with that read:

_Sharpfang_  
_Potter Manager_

 

He entered the room after the goblin and closed the door silently behind them.

 

Sharpfang took a seat behind his desk and began to pull out a dagger and a piece of parchment. Harry almost gasped at the sight of the dagger; he knew it was goblin made because there was the Gringotts' symbol on it. Plus he could smell the goblin magic all over the sharp object.

 

"Please prick your finger and place seven drips of blood on the parchment. You will get your results soon after." Sharpfang spoke as he handed the dagger to Harry.

 

He took the knife and slowly cut his index finger enough to bleed a dark red. The drops went down one by one, and they continued to until he counted seven.

 

Harry healed himself and cleared his blood off the dagger wandlessly and wordlessly before giving it back to the goblin whose eyes were wide with surprise (That's what Harry thought it was at least).

 

The blood on the parchment appeared to spread on the paper to form words. They were as red as the Harry's blood, and they were written in cursive. Sharpfang's eyes grew wide once more as the goblin read over the words. There was quite a bit of writing from what Harry tell.

 

"Mr. Potter, you need to read this, and then we both need to discuss what is written." The shocked goblin said.

 

Harry took the parchment from Sharpfang's grasp and read it.

 

_Name:_  
_Hadrian James Potter_  
_Title(s):_  
_Master of Death_  
_Master of Life_

 

_Maternal:_  
_Lillian Rose Potter nèe Evans_ _(Deceased)_  
_Paternal_ _:_  
_James Harold Potter_ _(Deceased)_

 

_Blood Adopted By: Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin_

 

_Godfather(s): Sirius Orion Black and Severus Tobias Snape_

 

_Godmother(s): Narcissa Malfoy nèe Black and Alice Longbottom nèe Fortescue_

 

_Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore_

 

_Date of Birth:_  
_July 31, 1980_  
_Age:_  
_208 years old_

 

_Date of Death:_  
_August 17,_ _2177_

 

_Inheritances:_  
_Potter (Via Blood)_  
_Black (Via Blood)_  
_Peverell (Via Blood)_  
_Gryffindor (Via Blood)_  
_Ravenclaw (Via Blood)_  
_Hufflepuff (Via Blood)_  
_Emrys_ _(Via Blood)_  
_Slytherin (Via Conquest)_

 

_Abilities:_  
_Death Magic (100% Unlocked)_  
_Parseltongue (100% Unlocked)_  
_Metamorphmagus_ _(39% Unlocked)_  
_Elemental Magic: (15% Unlocked)_  
_Blood Magic: (11% Unlocked)_  
_Life Magic: (0% Unlocked)_

 

_Cores:_  
_Dark Oriented (60% Unlocked)_  
_Light Oriented (100% Unlocked)_

 

_Blocks:_  
_Magical Core_  
_Blood Magic_  
_Elemental Magic_  
_Metamorphmagus_

 

_Compulsions For:_  
_Weasley Family_  
_Albus Dumbledore_

 

_Compulsions Against:_  
_All Slytherins_  
_Severus Snape_  
_Malfoy Family_  
_Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort)_

 

_Potions and Charms:_  
_Love Potion (Keyed to Ginevra Weasley)_  
_Glamour (Keyed to look like Father)_

 

_**ALL BLOCKS, COMPULSIONS, POTIONS, AND CHARMS PLACED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

 

Harry was beyond furious at the last part he read. How dare that old goat place all that stuff on him! Part of him was shocked at all the inheritances, but the cons outweighed the pros by a long shot. The love potion hurt him the most though. Harry had slight hope that their love had been real, but it wasn't to be.

 

"Get them off of me! Now!" Harry snarled, not caring about his many inheritances or the furious shout that came from inside his mind. It seemed that Death didn't know just _how_ much the boy was affected.

 

"We can do that now if you can sit still while I go get a goblin healer." The creature said with fearful eyes. This goblin knew not to mess with Death, and the Master of Death was just as bad.

 

Sharpfang left Harry as he sat still for a few minutes, taking deep breathes in and out. Dumbledore would pay for sure. The old fool wouldn't even be recognizable when the young Master of Death was finished with him.

  
Just as Harry was planning a vicious torturing session, the Potter Manger entered silently through the door and rushed to his seat. Another goblin was in tow.

"This is Razortooth, and he will be assisting us in the removal of those...items on your being." Sharpfang explained.

Obviously Harry nodded to signify he understood, but besides that, he was silent. Torturing seemed like a pleasant plan in his opinion. Harry would shave Dumbles beard off. He could faintly hear Death's chuckle of amusement and took it as agreement.

Sharpfang then gathered all the necessary materials that just so happened to be in his office as the other goblin drew a pattern on the floor. There were runes as well as a circle for Harry to stand in.  
"Would you please step in?" Razortooth asked politely.

The boy stepped in as response and paid attention to the chanting. It was in the Goblin native tongue, so he couldn't understand it quite so well.

Harry finally felt a constant nagging at the back of his head but didn't notice it until said nagging turned into a splitting headache. Harry gripped his head with his hands as he fell to his knees in pain. It was like when he received his gifts from Life and Death, but this wasn't as painful. There also wasn't an aura of any kind.

His head felt like fire as white spots danced in his vision. The chanting became faster and faster until it all stopped. The only sign of the ritual was the raven's dizziness and slight headache that began forming.

But alas, Harry was still in an eleven year old's body that was damaged due to being malnourished for all of his life. The blackness swallowed him again.

The mighty Harry Potter had passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school sucks T_T
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?   
> For Harry, luck is all he needs. 
> 
> Warning(s): Light swearing
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!
> 
> "Regular"  
> 'Thoughts'  
> "Parseltongue"  
> "Language of the Dead"  
> "Mind Link"

The sound of somebody calling his name woke Harry up almost instantly as he scrambled to sit, only to groan at the pain in his head.   
"Ah, glad to see you woke, Mr. Potter." Sharpfang told the still groaning Harry. "Take this. It should help with the pain." Harry heard as a potion was put in front of him. He took it without a moment's thought. He was instantly relieved of the pain and sat up to look around.

"What happened? How long was I out?" The boy asked. He couldn't see Razotooth anywhere either. He must have left.

Sharpfang walked back over to Harry after pitting up the glass vial and said "You passed out from Magical Core Exhaustion for a good 2 hours. It's lucky that your core is large; if it wasn't then you would most likely be dead." He paused before saying "If you _can_ die that is."

Harry was reminded of the little fact that Sharpfang had read his test. "Uh...about that...you won't tell anybody will you?" he said uncertainly. He really didn't want the whole Wizarding World to know about his...gifts.

"I would never deny Gringotts' customers their privacy." The goblin slyly spoke with a small smirk.

Harry let out a sigh of relief before getting up off the floor. He walked towards the Potter Manager's desk to grab his Blood Inheritance Test. It seemed that he had quite the amount of inheritances.

 **'That may have been my doing Master, had to spice it up a bit for fun.'** Death mused to Harry. Of course Death would get a good kick out of this. Why not right? Anything to watch his Master suffer in complications.

 **'Death....Why does it say that I'm Life's Master? I thought she didn't have a Master or Mistress anymore?'** The boy asked confusedly. He tilted his head to the side as he continued to stare at the parchment in confusion.

 **'It seems that she was wrong. Fate may have done this as a joke, but Beings usually need a Master or Mistress to relieve some stress, but the powerful ones do not. Not that I'm not powerful, I just like the relaxment and amusement it gives me. Life needs one though since she hasn't had one in almost 3 centuries. She must have been exhausted and frustrated.'** the Being explained silently in Harry's mind.

 **'I hope you're right and that she knows of this. For my sake.'** Harry said (Though it sounded like whining to Death).

The goblin that was still in the room was now sitting at his desk waiting patiently with small boxes on top of it.   
"Welcome back Mr. Potter." He grinned an extra toothy grin at Death's Master. Harry walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair facing Sharpfang. There were a total of 8 different coloured boxes sitting there, and assummed they were heir and lord rings. Since the magical law recognized him to be 208, he could take his Lordships now, but that also meant Dumbledore would be alerted. The young Master of Life and Death needed to change his Magical Guardian to someone else. And quickly before the old coot would be alerted by letter.

"Before this, I wish to change my Magical Guardian." Harry definitely didn't want Dumbledore as his guardian anymore. Just imagine all the items and gold he might have stolen from his own vaults!

Sharpfang raised an eyebrow before stating, "You are 208 years old." Harry let what the goblin said sink in. Of course.... He didn't technically _need_ one, but it would look suspicious if he didn't have one. And he said just that to the manager before him.

"I see what you mean." Sharpfang said. He searched for a way out of this for a minute then spoke. "You have 4 godparents that you can choose from. I would suggest that you select Sirius Black though. If word got around that he was innocent and not given a trial, then it would look bad on Dumbledore and the Minister." The goblin smirked a bit.

Harry smiled genuinely and then explained how Sirius had always been innocent. Maybe he would be able to have Siri back....

/*\\*/*\\*/*\

 

"Then the trial is set for the 28th of August." Harry announced with a grin. The goblin before him had settled a date with the Magical Law Enforcement. Madam Bones had been extremely helpful in setting straight the time and place and made sure that it wouldn't change like it did in Harry's first life.

 

His current Magical Guardian wouldn't receive any letters about him claiming his lordships. Instead, they were to get 'lost' with the owl that Gringotts would supposedly be sending. Harry's life was taking a turn for the best.

 

With all that out of the way, he was finally able to claim all the lordships that awaited him. The first one was the Potter ring. What caught his attention was the giant ruby with the Potter family crest that sat in the middle of a silver band. The band had simple line indentation with a small amount of topaz surrounding the ruby. If was indeed...okay looking but not quite Harry's taste. He put it on quickly for it to accept him as the new lord and then took it off. He didn't really want to wear all his rings. It would get quite...crowded with all of them on.

 

The next was the Black family ring which was, unsurprisingly, black and blood red. There was another red gemstone that wasn't a ruby. It was a red apatite. The gem wasn't as big as the Potters' either. The Black crest, on the apatite, was a dementor that was made of the same material as the band. The band was black and thin but sturdy. Overall, it was nice. Harry slipped it on and, once again, took it off to place it next to the Potter ring after feeling the dark magic accept him.

 

The Peverell ring was different. It was gorgeous and radiated power. In the middle was an amethyst with the Deathly Hallows symbol on it. The band, which had a beautiful pattern of triangles around it, and the symbol were silver. Harry once again put on another ring, but this time, he felt a prickly feeling on his inner left wrist. He winced and pulled down the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the symbol of the Deathly Hallows with an almost sea green galaxy like background to it. 

 

**'Death? Anything you wish to say?'** Harry asked the entity in the sugary sweet voice that Umbitch used often.

 

A line of sweat formed on Death's brow (If you can call a skull that). **'When the ring accepts you, you gain access to all the properties and vaults that come along with being the Master of Death. It acts as a security question of sorts. You just show your mark, and everything should accept you as well.'**

 

It was smart, but a little warning would have helped Harry.

 

The forth ring was the Gryffindor one. It was, by far, the showiest. The band was gold with little dancing lions imprinted on it, and the jewel was a ruby with a lion made of calcite. The magic felt like a fierce wild cat roaring at its enemies. Overall, it felt protective. The ring accepted him as well.

  
The Ravenclaw ring was the most exquisite. There was a sapphire in the middle of the two intertwined bronze bands with tiny sapphires scattered around the ring. It was breathtaking. Harry placed it on his finger and let the magic take him once again. This magic felt like someone rushing to find more of something (In this case, knowledge), and it smelt like old books, like the Hogwarts library. Once again, he placed the ring to the side after examining the Ravenclaw family crest. You would it to be a raven but no. They had to make it difficult and put a bloody eagle instead.

Helda Hufflepuff had a strange way of thinking. The ring was made up of iron and gold, both of which could be found in the earth and had lemon quartz that was shaped to resemble roses with a black pearl in the middle of each flower. The ring's magic had felt comforting and gentle, similar to a mother's hug. After, Harry noticed that the crest was on the small black pearl. He would have missed it if his eyes weren't fixed from the goblin ritual. The ring was placed to the side for later after letting the magic accept him.

The last of the blood related rings was the Emrys ring. It looked simple enough, but Harry could _feel_ the magic pouring off it in tidal waves. It felt calming and relaxing to him, almost exhilarating, but he guessed that other people would feel uncomfortable by it. There was a zircon ( It was a dark blue gem) right in the middle of an obsidian band that swirled with little light blue diamonds placed throughout the ring. The power literally caused Harry to take deep breathes to not be overwhelmed by the clearness. As soon as the ring was placed on his finger, he felt complete. Not as complete as the Peverell ring did, but close to it. The magic enclosed him in a light blue bubble and entered into his magical core, expanding its amount of power.

Harry gasped for air as soon as the magic around him was all gone, into his body. He noticed the goblin staring at him with a look of shock written in his eyes (Because goblins didn't show their emotions like others).

The boy saw the Slytherin box that held the ring and decided that it was rightfully Tom's, not his. "I think Tom would like to have this once I get him to come to his senses." He said to the still shocked goblin. Apparently he missed something....

Sharpfang took the box and put it up as he still stared at Harry. "Do you realize what's happened?" he spoke to the clueless Master of Death.

"The ring accepted me...?" Harry said with uncertainly as he tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion. Did he manage to mess something up again? Hopefully they didn't find out about the dragon. That had been all a misunderstanding. Really!

"The ring was from a very old, very famous line. In fact, you know him as well, but only by one name. Merlin." The manager drawled while looking at the young Potter's reaction.

Harry was in shock. No.... It was something more than shock. It was downright disbelief. That couldn't be, but he did have a paper to make him believe. Merlin. He was related to the famous Merlin. But how?

"How is that possible? And why did my dad have so many inheritances?" He asked. It must be Fate's doing. Only she could manage something this big.

"Your mother wasn't as muggle as she was led on to believe."

What.

That was his answer. His mother wasn't a muggleborn after all. What was real anymore? Had he got thrown into the wrong timeline? What the hell was going on?

"What do you mean? She had to be!" Harry cried. Why didn't anyone tell him if that was the case? Why didn't his mum's horse like sister have magic then? Was she a Squib? Was his mother adopted? Harry had so many questions that he wanted answered.

"Your mother did not know of her blood. She never came here claim her own inheritances, but I believe her parents were both purebloods." Sharpfang stopped when he saw that Harry was going to interrupt. "You will listen to what I say and not open your mouth when I speak." The goblin glared halfheartedly at the young looking boy.

"Okay, but I am asking questions at the end." Harry pouted.

"Good. Now, where was I? Ah! Her mother had died at childbirth, and the father died in the early stages of the first wizarding war with Grindelwald. They went into hiding so you won't be able to find much if you look. After that, your mother was sent to a very distant family cousin that was a Squib. You mother's mother thought that her baby wouldn't be hurt if she lived with a family that was almost completely muggle, so she made plans for her to be transported." Sharpfang paused for a moment before talking again. "Lillian was sent to the parents of Petunia Dursley. Of course of her name wasn't really Evans seeing as she was adopted into the Evans household. Her original name was Lillian Rose Ravenclaw. I assume you know of the Hogwarts' Houses?"

At that, Harry nodded as he allowed shock to overtake him. His juggler mother was a descendant of Ravenclaw. What was going on? Was this suppose to happen in his first life too?

 **'Master, it was always suppose to be be like this. Of course I added the Emrys and Hufflepuff line to your headships, but that was all.'** Death assured him. Harry didn't even ask how this time. He knew that Dumbledore was behind this; the old coot was behind everything.

"Like I said, the family willing took your mother in and told her knowing about her inheritances. I believe they did it to protect her, but I'm not sure if one Petunia Dursley knows the truth." If she didn't then Harry was going to have some fun telling her all about it. "Now, you got the Gryffindor, Potter, Black, Peverell, and Hufflepuff from you father's blood and the Ravenclaw and Emrys from your mother's. You can influence the Wizengamot with a touch of your finger if you wanted to."

"What does that mean? I can't be that influential." Harry said with confusion lacing his words.

"Well you have about 28 seats in the Wizengamot, and that's out of 50. A lot of the seats you claimed had been empty, so the one with the highest amount of seats rules with an iron fist." The goblin explained.

Harry was going to take a wild guess about who currently held authority. "Let me guess, Dumbledore is the current ruler?"

Sharpfang smirked maliciously and answered. "Not anymore." The Master of Death (and Life) chuckled at that.

The rest of their meeting was about the trial and Dumbledore's soon-to-be downfall. Harry even got a chain to hold all his lord rings, but chose to wear the Peverell and Emrys rings as he felt connected to them. All in all, it was a very good meeting.

After a short trip to his trust fund vault, he was ready to leave. "Goodbye Mr. Sharpfang. May your gold over flow." Harry said as he bowed before the shocked goblin.

"And may your enemies perish." Sharpfang bowed back. "Mr. Potter? I suggest you look in a mirror." He smirked.

Harry nodded slowly before walking towards the door. He bowed to every goblin he came to face and then went to a secluded corner in the Ally to conjure a mirror.

What he saw made him gasp and almost stumble over. He looked completely different! He no longer looked like a clone of James Potter! Maybe Snape wouldn't be so harsh this time around....

Death's Master noticed the larger changes first. His eyes were glowing with power; it looked like the killing curse that struck him that night was in his eyes. His usual untameable hair turned soft and wispy that was slightly curled. There were red highlights that weren't to noticeable, only when it hit the could they be seen. Harry appeared to be the same height as before, but that was only natural considering his previous living conditions.

The features that you had to look for were the ones that he liked the most (Besides his eyes). His eyelashes were longer, and his facial features seemed more delicate than before.

Harry guessed that his hair came from the Blacks' and the eyes must be from the Emrys' side. The delicate features were from his mother and made him look innocent, which was a good thing. He certainly wasn't complaining about his new look.

After admiring himself, Harry started walking towards Olivander's to get a wand. He contemplated about which wand would choose him this time.

The shop was just as he remembered as the last time he was there. Harry had brought his daughter Lily to receive her wand. It was made of Unicorn hair and alder wood; it suited her very well.

The shop smelt of dust and wood while the magic swirled around everywhere. There were different colours, shapes, and _feelings_ in the air. Harry was amazed at it all! He stepped into it all and let the magic embrace him.

The feeling was like none other. He could feel the roughness of the different woods, hear the magical creatures that gave cores, and he could even _taste_ the all the magic in the small shop.

Just as the magic finally settled within him, Olivander finally spoke up after witnessing the event. "Mr. Potter.... You seem to be even more interesting than I originally thought." He smiled at the powerful boy before him.

"Ah.... Thank you?" Harry said as an awkward silence followed.

"Well I believe you came here for a wand to choose you, but I think you're the one to choose. After all, every single one of my wands just accepted you as their master!" Olivander's smile stretched even wider.

The Master of Death paled as he realized what all that power had meant. Well then.... Looks like he had some wands to choose.

"You can choose two if you can't decide. Besides, it's not every day you get to sell something to the Master of Life and Death." He winked at Harry. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, young Master."

Harry nodded slowly before walking to the wands on the shelf. He should guessed that the old winemaker would know. He knew who everybody was once they entered his shop.

There were thousands of boxes in all different colours and sizes. He focused on the wands that were most powerful and fitted for him as he summoned them. Only seven boxes came forward in front of him. The boy took the top off of each box to figure out which one best fit. One of them was his old wand and immediately picked it up. The magic started within him as he chose it.

Of course he wasn't going to pass up the offer of a second wand, so he hovered his hand above each of the six wands.

Then he felt it.

The power radiating off the seventh one in line was almost equally as power as the Deathstick. Harry picked it up and felt the wand's power engulf him in a sea of magic. He felt at peace when he lifted it up. The boy smiled softly in contentment.

"Ah, a very good, very powerful wand you have chosen Mr. Potter, but I wouldn't have expected anything less of you!" The wandmaker said excitedly.

"What is it made of?" Harry asked.

"The core is a very special one. In fact, it's the only of its kind. I found a Dark Phoenix during my last scouting for wand cores, and it willing gave me a feather. Then I soaked the feather in basilisk venom for seven days."

"But wouldn't that destroy the feather?" The owner of the wand asked.

"If it were a normal feather than yes, but a phoenix feather has healing properties in it. They fused together." He explained. "The wood was harvested from a Pinetree. Although, there are small amounts of vine in it. It makes for a very interesting wand." Olivander put up the other wands with a flick of his own and then boxed Harry's two. "That'll by fourteen galleons!"

"Can I get a wand holster as well please?" Harry asked as he got his money bag out from when he went to his Potter trustful account.

"Of course, that will be seventeen galleons and eight sickles."

He grabbed his wands after putting the dragon hide holster on. Harry placed his pine and phoenix wand in his holster while he used magic to shrink the other and slip it into his pocket.

He let as soon as he could to buy his other supplies. It seemed that this life would be very interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys; I had to work on an AP assignment. Anyway, it's supposed to snow tomorrow! But like my lovely friend smol_child14 said, it snowing here is like 2+2=fish. It just doesn't happen. So maybe ice is a better word....
> 
> I have a few announcements for you guys as well! (Nothing bad though)
> 
> First, how would you feel if Hermione was to become a dark witch and not fall into Dumb-as-a-door's clutches? 
> 
> Second, I'm thinking about starting a little mini series where there's these off topic conversations that Harry has with Death. They would be 3rd person but kinda in Death's own thoughts. It would also be published in this story every week and more often than the actual fanfiction. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Finally, I might include some wizarding politics, and it might not be all that detailed because I can't really do politics. But I'll try my hardest! 
> 
> That's it for now!
> 
> Mortvient signing off!


	8. Death's Talk (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of that mini series I was talking about! I hope you enjoy it!

"Death? Why can't I just let the souls choose? I don't want to do this!" His Master whined. Why did Death have to have the one Master that didn't want to do his job? The others were very happy and complied with everything he said, but his Master wasn't like any of the others. He was different.... 

 

"Because then fate would have a harder time setting up all the souls you sort. She hates extra work." Death said as he wrote down all the names of the souls that passed. 

 

"Well she has to expect an extra workload from time to time right? I mean, Fate has the hardest job with figuring out their lives." Master said before sorting the last batch of souls. 

 

Death just stood still as he stared at his Master. Was he being serious? Fate having the most work? Did his Master not realize how hard being Death really was? "She most definitely does _not_ have the most work. If anything, Life would. She's the one that plans out your entire existence. Fate just makes sure that it happens." 

 

"Well I guess entities have different views." His Master muttered.

 

Death sighed and continued working. This was going to be a long Mastership....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short and isn't that interesting, but this is just a starter chapter for the option I suggested last chapter. Death Talks aren't going to be long chapters like the original story line, but they weren't usually be this short either. Hope you guys understand!
> 
> -Mortvient-


	9. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?   
> For Harry, luck is all he needs. 
> 
> Warning(s): Light swearing
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!
> 
> "Regular"  
> 'Thoughts'  
> "Parseltongue"  
> "Language of the Dead"  
> 'Mind Link'

 

The first shop Harry visited after Olivander's was Madam Malkins. Since he was currently using Dudley's old, disgusting clothes, he would need an _entire_ wardrobe. Madam Malkin was all to pleased to measure and put up different types of cloth to him as he pointed at the ones he liked. 

  
Harry went with quite a few colours that were _not_ Gryffindor related in any way. There were deep blues, dark greens, silvers, and, of course, Killing Curse green that matched his eyes extremely well. He bought 2 pairs of boots, one pair was dragon hide that was dark green, and the other was basilisk skin which was black.

He soon followed with black trousers and plenty of coloured dress shirts, both from which were made of acromantula silk. They were the softest material Harry had ever felt. Of course he also bought socks and undergarments as well, but Harry thought that Madam Malkin seemed to be a little _too_ excited for that.... He paid and thanked the lady for her assistance.

 

Carrying on with his shopping, Harry went to buy a trunk from a small store called _Trunks For Every Day (And Night!) Use._ It was filled with all kinds of wooden trunks, some were even metal! The wood used for wands could also be used for trunks, meaning that the trunk he chose could be exactly like his wand. Harry hadn't known this since Hagrid had gotten his trunk in his first life. What had Hagrid gotten then? Another mystery that almost smelled of Dumbledore's doing.

 

The man working there was extremely helpful in explaining the different properties of each trunk. In the end, Harry decided to get an elder wood trunk with pine on the inside. The trunk had five compartments, each of which could expand when need be. He had his initials and all his Lordships' crests engraved on it as well. His trunk also had a light metal casing on the corners and plenty of spells, charms, and runes placed on and in it for protection and privacy. 

 

Once again, Harry paid and thanked the man for his help and went to the next shop he had business with, _Flourish and Blotts._ Upon entering, he noticed that there was only one family there as well as the worker. The mother had a gentle smile on her face as she watched her daughter with pride. The father was talking to his daughter about all the different books that they could buy. The family all had brown hair, but the daughter had curly hair, unlike her parents. The girl turned around to browse the other selections just as Harry was about to run behind a bookshelf.

 

The girl was none other than Hermione Granger! Only then did Harry realize that he recognized the family. What was he to do now?

 

**'Master? The muggleborn did not fully betray until the end of your forth year at Hogwarts. You could make sure Dumbledore never gets her into his clutches.'** Death said within his Master's mind. It was a reasonable idea.... Harry knew what he had to do.

  
"Oh hello! Are you going to Hogwarts too?" The clueless, bushy haired girl asked. Her parents stood off to the side smiling at Harry. Her mum had hazel eyes, but her dad had dark brown. Both showed kindness.

After a short while of silence, Harry spoke. "I am. I suppose you are as well?" He had to pull off a good first impression. Especially on Hermione's parents.

Her mum and dad shared a look as they true to figure out the young boy before them that sounded too smart for his age.

"Yep! My name's Hermione Granger; this my mum and dad. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Hermione said in excitement. Maybe she could make a friend before school even started! _'I've never had a friend before....'_ she thought to herself. Little did she know, that the boy had heard what she was thinking.

Honestly, if she was going to think then she should've done so quietly. Although, Harry did feel slightly bad for her. That's why he answered her instead of telling her to mind her own business. He sighed softly before introducing himself. "My name is Hadrian Jamison Potter. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Harry took Hermione's hand in his and gently kissed the back of it before doing the same to Mrs. Granger. He shook hands with Mr. Granger because he (obviously) wasn't going to kiss a grown man's hand.

The Granger family stared at Harry in shock. Did the wizarding commuwnity normally do that? They had a lot to learn if that was the case.

"Oh, um, it's great to meet you Hadrian." Mrs. Granger said, quite flustered, as Mr. Granger nodded.

The boy smiled charmingly "Please, call me Harry."

"Harry then. Are you here alone? Where are your parents?" Mrs. Granger spoke (asked) again.

There was nothing but silence after that question was asked. Harry dint bow how to respond to that. Should he tell them? Hermione would read about him over the summer anyway. He sighed. Why did Fate always make his harder than what it really was....

"I came here alone since I don't have any living family members alive. My mother and father died when I was barely a year old. They protected me from the Dark Lord when he raided our house, only I made it out alive." Harry paused to pull his bangs above his head to show the family his scar. "I survived a very, very fatal spell with only those as evidence. You'll find me in one of the history books you have there." He motioned towards the books that both Mr. Granger and Hermione were holding.

Hermione had that glint in her eyes that she only got when she hungered for information. Harry remembered that glint from his first life. She still had that glint even after his forth year, though it had dimmed some....

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that." The girl had a small frown on her face as the glint went away slowly. Harry was sure she would search for information on him when she got home.

"Why would you come alone? It's dangerous to go on your own! What if someone would have picked you up and ran off with you? Nobody would know!" The Granger woman ranted. Harry could take care of himself, but he couldn't help but smile warmly as she spoke. Mrs. Granger sounded like she cared for his well-being. Maybe she does....

"Thank you for worrying about me. It means more than you know, but I am more than capable of protecting myself from danger." Harry smiled. He could get use to Mrs. Granger.

Mr. Granger chose that moment to speak up. "If you need anything, let us know. We would love to help you in anyway." The other Grangers all nodded their heads eagerly.

"Likewise. If you have any questions, I would be delighted to answer them, and if I have any doubts or worries about anything, I'll send an owl." The boy concluded.

"Well we have to finish my school shopping, but it was nice to meet you Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully. Mr and Mrs. Granger nodded and smiled as they walked to the counter to pay for their books.

"You as well Hermione. I will see you at school then. Let's share a compartment." He said before walking to gather his school books. They were all the same as the ones in his first life, but that was to be expected sine Harry hadn't really done anything to change the future as of yet.

Death's Master wondered through the store, looking for books that stood out. He saw a few that caught his attention. Two of the books were about the Dark Arts and the Dark's goal in the last Wizarding War. The third was the most interesting. It was a book written in Parseltongue, written by the daughter of Salazar Slytherin. It had a wide arrange of spells, charms, and even potions in Parseltonuge! (The potions were only able to be used by a Parseltongue because they all required some sort of Parsel spell.)

Not only did Harry buy those, but he also bough books on Wizarding politics and the history of the wizarding world (Including _Hogwarts: A_ _History_ ).

All in all, one of Harry's compartments in his trunk was almost halfway full when he exited the bookshop. His next stop was to _Slug and Jigger's Apothecary._

There he bought all his needed potions ingredients and then some just to be safe. Harry bought a cauldron and soon found himself in front of _Eeylops Owl Emporium._ A familiar snowy owl was in front of the window, just to the left. He sprinted in and made his way to the owl's cage. Once there, he began to talk to her.

"Hey girl, I'm going to take you home with me. Would you like that?" He asked. The future Hedwig nibbled his fingers as if to say 'let's go now.' Harry picked up her cage and talked to her again as he walked to the counter. "I think I'm going to name you Hedwig. Do you like that name? I think it suits you quite well, girl." The owl hooted in agreement (If you can call it that).

He grinned after purchasing his Hedwig and opened her cage to let her stretch her wings. "Meet me at the Dursley's." He told her. Even though they just met, she knew who Harry was talking about. It must be an owl thing....

Harry stopped at another animal shop just to look around but stopped his walking when he heard hiss like words coming from his right. _"Ssstupid humansss. They poke at me and wonder why I bite them. I want live mice to eat, not chunks of a dead one."_ The voice sounded annoyed yet sad at the same time. There was a tiny, dark green snake with silver patches that appeared to glow when hit with light. It had sharp fangs that poked just out of its mouth.

Harry saw a small, young boy that was about to stick his hand into the snake's tank. "Shiny!" The boy said as his hand reached for the dangerous creature.

Harry did what he thought was best and spoke to the snake. _"Don't bite him!"_ He yelled. The snake almost jumped in surprise at the sound of Harry's voice as the child finally made contact with it.

Apparently the boy's mother just noticed that her child was in danger and pulled him to her side as she fussed over him. Harry walked over to the tank after making sure no one was watching him.

 _"Ssspeaker! Take me with you! I did as you asked; I didn't bite the hatchling! Please!"_ The snake pleaded. Harry was certain it was female. He thought about the consequences of having a snake. Dumbledore and everybody else would think that he was dark.... So he got the snake, much to her pleasure.

Harry named her Asmodeus, after finding out that she was a special breed of an Ashwinder snake and a Basilisk. He called her Asmo for short.

His trip to Diagon Alley was extremely eventful. Harry arrived at the Dursley's house around seven in the evening. The family stayed out of his way for the whole night, only talking to him when they needed to.

Although Aunt Petunias did something rather particular.... She gave Harry Dudley's second bedroom after a rather loud, earpiercing tantrum, courtesy of the whale-like Dudley Dursley. The young looking wizard moved all his belongings (Which wasn't much, he only had his wizarding belongings) to the room as soon as Dudley was done screaming.

Harry sighed as fell face first onto the dusty, broken bed. He would have to a bit of magic to fix up the room and maybe a few muggle repellent charms wouldn't hurt....

Hogwarts was coming closer and closer. Soon, Harry Potter would be the downfall of Albus Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!
> 
> I hope you guys are have a wonderful Christmas, or whichever holiday you celebrate! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I love every single one of you!
> 
> ~Mortvient~
> 
> P.S. A darker Hermione won....


	10. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?   
> For Harry, luck is all he needs. 
> 
> Warning(s): Light swearing
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!

Today was the day.

Today was September 1st.

Harry Potter would finally be leaving for Hogwarts, and he was excited to say the least. Finally, after reliving his hell, he would be free again.Harry would go to live with Sirius during the breaks as to not draw suspicion towards himself.

The trial went off without a hitch. Dumbledore was there, but he didn't realize who Harry was because of a glamour that showed him as a young blonde man with sea green eyes. He was finally able to put his Metamorphmagi abilities to use.

Since Harry wasn't a witness, or really anything but an observer of the trial, he did not have to look like himself, so he sat and watched as Sirius explained himself under Veritaserum. It was a very entertaining experience for Harry. Dumbledore seemed to almost look like a gaping fish when the Animagus revealed that he knew of Sirius' innocence the entire time.

Of course Sirius had to eventually admit that he was an illegal Animagus, but since he had more than enough time in Azkaban, he was off the hook. Harry thought that his godfather deserved more than one million galleons and his innocence, but at least he was free.

Sirius was rushed out of the room almost as soon as the trial had ended, so Death's Master wasn't able to see him until the man's mind healing was complete... which wasn't until October 28th. The Ministry wanted to be sure that Sirius Black, future guardian of The-Boy-Lived, was mentally stable. The last thing they needed was an abuse case on their hands.

Harry was just happy he got to see the man again. After the incident with the prophecy in his first life, he wasn't able to see his godfather again.... And that destroyed him on the inside. He felt alone and cold, like nothing he did meant anything. Harry only felt better when his relationship with Ginny started. He began to feel warm again and started to open up more.

But that was all a lie.

His marriage with Ginny, his friendship with Ron, and then his respect towards Dumbledore....

They would all die a bloody, painful death by his hands. Harry wasn't going to be played this time. No.... He would be the queen in this chess game, not a pawn. They were all playing the game. They just don't know whose really in control. And Hadrian was going to keep it that way, until he was ready to strike. He would show them what being a snake really meant.

The raven woke up early that morning, too excited to really sleep. The sun was just coming up he noticed. Harry could hear the sound of soft footsteps in the hall, the person not missing the noisy step. It must have been Aunt Petunia. She was usually up this early to make breakfast for _her_ family. Although Dudley usually wasn't up this early, Uncle Vernon followed his wife soon after. The wizard usually received the leftovers (which wasn't much, if any) or the burnt pieces that nobody was willing to eat. At least he wouldn't be around here much longer. That was a major plus in freeing Sirius...and of course his company.

Harry walked downstairs after getting dressed for the day and grabbing Asmo when a lot of begging was done on the snake's part . As he thought, Aunt Petunia was at the stove cooking eggs and bacon while popping bread into the toaster. He was glad that the family mostly forgot about him these days; it meant that he didn't have to do any chores.

It seemed that the horse-like woman didn't notice Harry right away, but as soon as the toast popped up, she noticed him while turning to get it out. She jumped slightly, not expecting to see the freak so soon. There went her peaceful morning....

Petunia ignored him and went back to cooking in silence. Not wanting to start anything, Harry Accioed a few pieces of toast and bacon for him and his animals. His muggle aunt was too busy not trying to burn the bacon in the skillet that she never noticed the food flying away into her nephew's hands.

Harry walked back upstairs quietly to make sure he didn't wake up either of the two whales. After shutting the door and locking it with a spell, he split the food between the three of them and began to eat. Hedwig hooted and nibbled his ear affectionately while Asmo hissed her thanks. They ate in relative silence as Harry was lost in his thoughts about what to with the current Death Eaters and Tom. There must have been someway that Dumbledore poisoned him without actually touching him.... But was that even possible? Harry was sure it had to be because Tom was immune to the Imperius Curse just like himself. So what happened? Was it a potion? Or a charmed item? Whatever the reasoning, Harry had to break Tom out of it. And soon.

 **'Do not worry Master. I will help you, as will Life, seeing as you are her new Master.'** Death comforted him in his mind. His Master smiled and nodded his head.

After Harry finished his stolen meal, he packed his trunk with everything he owned (nothing muggle of course) and let Hedwig out to fly to Hogwarts. She was very active in this life for some reason. Asmo slithered around his neck, fitting perfectly. Since she was already full grown to about four feet, she wouldn't be growing any bigger. Not that Harry minded though.

His trunk was packed with both cages shrunken and put into one of the compartments. Harry placed both wands into his wand holster (that he had to double to the both) and grabbed his stuff. Looking at the time, Harry walked down the stairs and didn't bother to say bye as he almost ran to a dark corner. The familiar sensation of Apparition took hold of him.

Asmo was not pleased with that way of transportation, and she verbally hissed her discomfort.

 _"Ssspeaker! What was that? It felt like I was being stretched very thin. I don't wish to experience that again."_ Asmo hissed in Harry's ear when they landed in one piece at Platform 9 3/4.

 _"I'm sorry. We'll most likely have to do that again. I'll warn you next time though."_ The raven wizard apologized to the snake.

The platform was not at all crowded, only a few families were there that he didn't recognized. Harry left early at 9:49 to make sure he didn't have to deal with all the stares and whispers that followed him everywhere. Plus he didn't want to stay at the Dursleys' any longer. He was quite impatient.

The train was just as he had remembered. The red and black colouring, the gold that shimmered when hit with sunlight, and, of course, the sign that said _Hogwarts' Express._ It brought plenty of memories, most just reminders of his past mistakes, but they were what made him happy in the end (and at the time).

Harry sighed.

Why couldn't life be easy?

He took out his Dark Phoenix wand wordlessly lifted his trunk to follow behind him. The few families that were previously talking stopped and stared in awe at the little first year who seemed to have done that effortlessly. Although...the young (or so they believed) wizard wasn't even concerned. The families seemed to notice the air around him. It was like he was surrounded by pure magic. The boy held himself with elegance and dignity. It was almost frightening how...how...how _powerful_ he seemed to be.

And the boy knew it. He knew he was powerful, that he was going to do great things for the Wizarding World.

The families that witnessed his power were sure that there would be change coming soon. They just didn't know if it was going to help improve the world they live in.

Harry eventually found a compartment that was relatively far from the front, which he knew was were the Gryffindors liked to sit. The Slytherins usually tended to sit in the back, which was where he sat. The other two houses sat in between the two or with the lions.

Putting his trunk up, he saw that there was a small inscription by the window on the right seat. Harry leaned down to see what it said.

_T. M. R._

 

It appeared to be Tom's initials.... This must have been his compartment when he rode to Hogwarts. Leave it to Tom to damage a magical school's train. Even though, Harry smiled and traced the lettering with his thumb. This was now his compartment. Just like Tom did, he carved his name into the wood, right next to Tom's.

 

_T. M. R. H. J. P._

 

This year was going to be fun.

 

Once Harry was done vandalizing the train, he dressed in his Hogwarts' robes, so he wouldn't need to be disrupted from his reading later on. Finally, he sat down with his legs laying on his seat. Well...he had about an hour before the train took off. A little reading about dark curses wouldn't hurt right?

 

/*\\*/*\\*/*\

 

Only about half an hour later did the platform get extremely crowded. Harry saw tons of faces that he recognized, but most of them were either Gryffindors or future Gryffindors that he didn't really want to talk to. There were a few others that caught his attention, but he didn't want unnecessary attention. So he kept quiet. That was...until his compartment door slid open.

 

There, in all his glory, was Draco Malfoy (along with some other future Slytherins).

 

Maybe Harry would be able to get along with the Malfoy heir this time. After all, it would save him a lot of trouble. Behind the blonde, was five others. Two of them were Crabbe and Goyle, but Harry didn't know the last three. There was one girl and two boys. The girl looked as if she was part pug. She had black, shoulder length hair with fair skin, but her facial features resembled a pug. That must be Pansy Parkinson, the one that Hermione always called a pug. Harry didn't know how accurate she was really being until now....

 

The male on Malfoy's left had dark skin and was fairly tall compared to the rest of the group. his eyes were almost black, but Harry could tell they were a dark shade of brown. The boy had nice bone structure too. His cheekbones would be visible in the next few years, after all that baby fat was gone.

 

The boy next to Malfoy was gently tanned and had dark brown hair that was almost black. His blue, almond shaped eyes were the most noticeable trait on him though. They stood out like Malfoy's hair, Pansy's face, or the other guy's height.

 

The group stared at Harry for a second, before one of them spoke up.

 

"Who are you?" Came out of Malfoy's mouth. Well that certainly wasn't rude or anything.... 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde and smirked. "It is improper to not introduce yourself before asking that." Let that sink in.

 

As expected, the blonde became flustered. "My apologies. My name is Draco Malfoy. These two are Crabbe and Goyle-" he said, motioning towards the two right behind him (although Harry already knew who they were). "This is Pansy Parkinson-" Malfoy motioned towards Pug-face. "Theodore Nott-" he motioned towards the dark haired, blue eyed boy. " and Blaise Zabini." Malfoy finished, waving a hand in the tall boy's direction. Each group member either nodded or grunted in greeting (Crabbe and Goyle were the ones to grunt).

 

At least Harry knew everybody now. "My name is Hadrian Jamison Potter-Black. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." The young lord said with a charming smile. He couldn't reveal his lordships just yet...but friendliness always helped. The group didn't let it show, well... most of them didn't, but Harry could tell that they were surprised. They probably didn't expect the famous _Harry Potter_ to be so...pure-blood.

 

"You can't be serious...." Pansy (or Pug-face as Harry likes to refer to her as) whispered in disbelief. She didn't believe him? Well then she was dumber than he originally thought. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes before lifting up his bangs to show his famous lightening bolt scar. That has to make them believe. Like the Potter lord thought, they all had a glint of recognition (including Crabbe and Goyle).

 

"You look _nothing_ like the books described you as!" Theodore said. Was he being serious? Why would Harry still look like a one-year old? He knew that he was the Master of Life and Death but certainly not aging.

 

"Did you think I was going to look exactly like I did when the Dark Lord was defeated?" Honestly! Had this child never heard of _aging_ or _growing?_ Apparently not.

 

The boy grew a light shade of pink before explaining himself. "No! The books have a picture of how you would look when you arrived at Hogwarts. They said you would be exactly like your father." So that was it. Looked like Harry had some authors to hunt later (and possibly torture).

 

The young Master narrowed his eyes. "Well they were obviously wrong." He said as a dark aura started to swirl around him. It seemed that some of his Death magic wanted to be set free. _'Not yet....'_

 

"Y-Yeah. Um...no need to get worked up." Theodore stuttered. The others looked in what they felt as feared-awe. _So much power into one small being._ They could _feel_ the flow of magic coming of the boy in waves. 

 

And just as fast as it had come, it was gone. The magic retreated within the boy before them. "I apologize. It seems I lost my temper there." He smiled. Potter had _so much control_ over his abilities! "Please, sit." He offered to the group of six. Four of the six almost ran to sit with the powerful, young wizard. Crabbe and Goyle decided that their presences weren't needed and went off to look for the trolley.

 

Just then, the door slammed closed. The future Slytherins jumped in shock and confusion. What had happened? They turned to Potter for an explanation. 

 

"You left the door open." He shrugged. The four almost laughed at how nonchalant the boy was about wandless magic. 

 

Draco decided to speak up for the them. "Potter?" He asked to get the boy's attention. 

 

A soft "Hm?" was given as a response. 

 

"What house do want to be in? We're all going to be in Slytherin." The blonde said proudly as he puffed out his chest slightly. The others all quietly agreed. 

 

Harry thought for a moment. What house _did_ he want to be in? Not Gryffindor, _that's_ for sure. Hufflepuff wouldn't make him seem powerful though (no offense to any Hufflepuffs though, they were quite nice to be around), so that wasn't the one. Maybe Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Ravenclaw would make him seem overly smart, and that _would_ give him an excuse to research any type of magic.... But Slytherin would make him seem dark, powerful, and most _definitely_ not a pawn.... That also meant that Dumbledore would be watching him constantly, and the last thing Harry needed was an old pedophile also stalking him for the rest of his school years. It would mean that the world would know that he wasn't their savor, that he wasn't some puppet that they could toy with. 

 

So really is was either having his very own pedophile stalker or having people think that he was their Golden-Boy again.

 

So maybe Slytherin wasn't that bad....

 

"I suppose Slytherin wouldn't be bad." Harry finally answered. The four of them looked quite happy. Maybe having a few allies wouldn't be so bad....

 

As the train rolled out of the station, towards Hogwarts, the five first years chatted amongst themselves, and Harry was casually reading a book while doing so. He liked being surrounded in the company of those he could partially trust.

 

But not all good things could last.

 

The compartment door slammed open, the person not even bothering to knock. 

 

And of course said person had to be the one that Harry was most dreading to see...Ronald Weasley. 

 

The members in the compartment all sneered (including Harry) when they noticed it to be a Weasley that so rudely interrupted their calm train ride. 

 

"Have you seen Harry Potter? Not that he would be with a bunch of slimy snakes anyway." The daft child asked. Apparently he was going by the books too. Once Weasley said that, Harry saw that all four of his allies stood up to curse him. He wanted to so badly see them do it, but Ronald Weasley was his problem to deal with. He didn't want his allies to think him weak.

 

"Sit down." He commanded a little too harshly. Harry made sure to let just a little of his Death magic swirl in the air to get his point across. The others all did so almost immediately, not wanting to get on his bad side like the moron was about to. Harry stood up slowly, but not before making his page, and crept up to his unsuspecting victim. 

 

"Who are you? The new leader of the Slytherins? I bet your Mummy and Daddy are pathetic little Death Eaters that kneeled to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Oh he was _so_ going to wish he hadn't said that by the time Harry was done with the little snob.

 

By now, the air was almost suffocating with the amount of pure magic. And it was nowhere near Light....

 

"Harry Potter most certainly _does not_ wish to see you. Not now, not _ever._ " Harry said coldly, voice lacked of all emotion except cold fury. He would be damned if anyone were to talk about his parents like that! 

 

"W-What makes you s-so sure a-a-about th-that?" Weasley tried to say. It took him quite a few tries, but he finally got out what he was going to say.

 

"Because you just insulted his parents." 

 

The boy turned as white as a ghost at that. He had just insulted The-Boy-Who-Lived's parents! What would Dumbledore say if he knew? His mother was sure to send a howler because of his mess-up. "I-I didn't know i-it was you, Harry." He said weakly. Maybe he could recover from this!

 

Harry wasn't having any of it. He knew that the boy would eventually betray him if he was given a chance to redeem himself. "So you base me off what you read in a book." His icy tone made everyone in the compartment shiver in fear. Although Weasley almost fell to his knees in fear....

 

"N-No! Of course no-" He was cut off by Harry.

 

"Then you insult my companions. And on top of that, you insult my parents!" Death's Master yelled in fury. Weasley almost peed himself at the tone of Harry's voice. He sounded almost like he wasn't human.

 

"I d-didn't mean to." The ginger whispered in obvious fear. 

 

All the commotion must have woken Asmo from her peaceful slumber because just then, she poked her head out to observe what was going on. _"Ssspeaker, what'sss going on?"_ she hissed.

 

The soon-to-be Slytherins perked up in interest as the youngest male Weasley stood in shock, eyes gazing at the snake in fear. _"Nothing, I'm just trying to get this imbecile to leave me alone. But I do want him to suffer a bit...."_

 

When Harry hissed back to the snake, everyone stared at him in awe (except Weasley, who feared Harry even more now). His allies knew to keep silent though, or at least until their unwanted 'guest' was dealt with.

 

"Y-You're a Parselmouth! Y-You're e-evil!" Weasley yelled as he ran out the compartment, not wanting to be there anymore. With that, Harry spelled the door to deter any unwanted visitors.

 

The wizard walked back to where he was previously sitting and plopped down, pouting. He wanted to _hurt_ the boy, not just _scare_ him. 

 

_"Isss the dissturbance gone now?"_ Asmo asked. All she wanted to do was sleep. 

 

Harry smiled softly at the creature around his neck. _"Yes, it is. Sorry for waking you. Sleep well."_ Asmo disappeared within his robes again, to sleep. There was a silence that followed for a good few minutes afterwards. During this time, Harry made sure that all his Death magic was safely back in his magical core. 

 

"So...." Harry said to break the awkward silence. "I can speak to snakes."

 

Blaise snorted at that comment and said sarcastically "Really? I didn't realize, what with you speaking a to snake and all." They whole compartment was laughing by the end of his sentence. Harry had really needed this, to laugh freely again. Maybe, _just maybe_ , they could be friends. Maybe Harry would be able to trust again.

 

The only other interruption was from Hermione, but at least she knocked. Harry was happy to see her again, silently promising to never let her fall into the old coot's grasp. Although the others in his compartment sneered and scowled at her, one look from Harry, and they all stopped immediately.

 

When Hermione noticed him, she smiled and talked excitedly about what she had found in the books about him. All Harry did was smile and nod as she went on and on about how a mere baby defeated the greatest wizard of all time. She was, slowly, but surely escaping the lies that Dumbledore would soon tell her and the rest of the school.

 

"Oh that's right. Have you seen a toad? This boy named Neville Longbottom lost his." She asked, once their conversation about Voldemort was over. Neville always lost the poor thing didn't he? 

 

"What's the toad's name?" Harry questioned as pulled out his wand (though he didn't need it). He also already knew its name, but it would be more than a little suspicious if he knew the toad's name without his new body never hearing before. 

 

"His name is Trevor. Are you going to do magic?" She asked excitedly. Her eyes were glowing in anticipation. 

 

"Yes. Now watch closely. _Accio Trevor the toad_." Harry made sure to picture the animal in his mind as to not get another Trevor toad. He let his hands out in front of him to catch the toad when he comes flying. A small creature eventually flew straight into his hands. It was Trevor the toad.

 

The five magical beings in the small compartment gaped at him. "If you keep you're mouths open like that, you'll catch flies." Harry said with a small smirk. 

 

Hermione giggled at that. 

 

"You _do_ realize that the spell you just cast was a fourth year charm?" Draco asked, still visibly gaping and not ashamed of it. 

 

"Well of course." responded Harry. It was fun watching the looks of surprise and shock on their faces. Imagine what Dumbledore would look like! Harry couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the thought. 

 

The blonde shook his head before going back to his Potions book. Leave it to Harry to bend the rules of magic.

 

Harry handed the toad to Hermione, but before she could leave, he gave her a bit of advice. "You would make a good Ravenclaw with all you're knowledge." And he left her with that thought. The raven just had to push her in the right direction. 

 

/*\\*/*\\*/*\

 

The train ride was soon over after Hermione's visit. Harry was quite excited for the sorting though. He grabbed his trunk with magic and let it float behind him as he brought down his companions' as well. They were thankful as well as shocked, but when are not in awe of Harry's amazing powers?

 

The group of five exited the train only to hear a booming voice.

 

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years only!" The half giant spoke loudly, to gain the attention of all the small first years. The group walked over to where Hagrid was and stood at the beginning of the Black Lake. Harry wished that he could have Hagrid as a friend, but the risk of him remaining on Dumbledore's side was too high. He couldn't risk it. 

 

Once all the first years were there, Hagrid came over to give instructions. "Okay. Ev'rybody pick a boat. Four to each!" The little kids began to pair up and choose a boat after what the giant man said. Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Theo all shared a boat while Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle shared another. The Master of Life and Death could see that Weasley, Seamus, Dean, and Michael Corner were all together into another boat.

 

Once the boats began moving, almost all talking lowered to an occasional whisper about how cool magic was or what spell was used to move the boats. When Hagrid said duck because of the archway, no one did. It was high enough for little first years but not the half giant. 

 

Then the castle came into view.

 

It was so... _magical_. It made Harry really believe he wasn't dreaming, that he wasn't crazy. It was all real. Everything. He was really reliving his life again, and this time, not into Dumbledore's game. He was ready for his time at Hogwarts, for his chance at better future. Not just for him, but for the whole Wizarding World.

 

The boat ride wasn't as long as Harry remembered it to be, but then again, he _was_ lost in his thoughts for a while there. They were all led inside the huge castle, where they met Professor McGonagall. Like in his first life, she left a bunch of kids alone after explaining the sorting and the different houses.

 

And of course Weasley had to something. "Don't waste your time on Harry Potter. He's just a little Death Eater in training. Those slimy snakes already stole him away. Oh! And guess what? He's a Parselmouth!" There was gasps coming from all directions. _So much for that secret...._ And Harry was most certainly _not_ small. He was just neglected and abused for years.... See how Weasley would look if he were in Harry's shoes. Not good, that's how. At least Harry could pull off being small with his childish and sometimes feminine features. And what Weasley know? Harry was 209 years old! He had more knowledge than the school combined!

 

Harry stalked over to the clueless redhead and tapped his shoulder. The Master glared at him in angry as the boy slowly turned around to face him, already knowing who it was by the familiar feel of magic. "You seem to be in need of some teaching about who you should respect." The raven said furiously. The group of first years all watched in a mixture of fascination and awe. 

 

Harry let his magic swirl dangerously around Weasley. To himself, his Death magic felt comforting, but he knew other people couldn't take it. What they felt was almost suffocating, like they would die at any moment. He let his magic caress the imbecile before him. Weasley quaked in fear and feel down to his knees. 

 

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! Please! M-Make it s-stop!" He wailed in agony. Harry supposed that would enough for now. He can't break him just yet.

 

"Learn your place." Death's Master said coldly as he retracted his magic. Harry slyly glanced around to see the reactions of everybody. They all had fear in their eyes, all except for the future Slytherins and Hermione that is. They stared at him in awe. People quite like to stare at him in awe (and fear), didn't they? He didn't know why....

 

Just as Harry was about to walk over to his almost-friends, he spotted a green spot on the floor through the crowd of feet. It was Trevor the toad. Why did Neville lose him so often? He made his way to the small amphibian. The kids parted to make sure no one could touch him and because they were scared of what might happen to the thing that caught his attention. 

 

The raven heard a soft whimper come from the parted crowd once they noticed that he was walking to the toad. Harry guessed they thought that he was going to hurt the poor thing. Like he could hurt an animal. His only friends were animals.

 

He picked up the creature and made his way over to its owner, who was shaking lightly. "I believe this is yours?" Harry said softly with a smile, so he wouldn't scare Neville. 

 

"Y-Y-Yes. T-Thank you." The Longbottom heir stuttered. He was confused by the other boy's actions. He was just threatening Ron, and now he was helping him? Why would anybody help him? Why would _Harry Potter_ help him of all people? 

 

"You should really keep a better eye on him. I can help you place a tracking spell on him if you wish?" Harry offered, his suggestion sounding more like a question. Neville nodded and happily put Trevor into his pocket.

 

By this time, McGonagall had come back just before the ghosts arrived and silently observed the scene between Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. He was just like his mother in so many ways. "Alright, line up." She said. She led them into the Great Hall to begin the sorting

 

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." Harry could hear Hermione say. He allowed himself a ghost of a smile to grace his lips before his emotionless mask was put on. Figuratively speaking of course.

 

Harry's excitement was at a high right there though. Sitting at the High Table, was Quirrelmort, and he seemed to be watching Harry intently.... It made him feel slightly uncomfortable because all Harry was thinking about was how the stuttering idiot Quirrel was staring at him.... Although he could have sworn that he saw those eyes flash red.

 

To make sure nobody saw what he was about to do next (he didn't need rumors going around the school), he looked around. Only Dumbledore was watching him. That was creepier than Quirrelmort. Oh well. Let the old man see, he make of it what he wants. Harry slowly smirked at the Defense teacher and winked before acting like it didn't happen. He faced back to the front quickly, only to see that some of his year mates were already sorted, and the hat's song had already been sung.

 

Harry stole a quick glance at Quirrelmort to see him look slightly confused..and was that a blush of light pink on his cheeks? Oh now that was a sight that Harry most definitely didn't need to see. Quirrel was blushing.... Even though he knew it was really Tom by his eye colour, Harry still shivered in disgust. Ew....

 

"Granger, Hermione!" Was called, and that snapped him back to the sorting. She walked up to the chair and smiled when the hat was placed on her. It took a little over a minute until the hat finally called "RAVENCLAW". 

 

Everybody else was the same except for Neville who was sorted into Hufflepuff this time. It didn't surprise Harry, but the look on the boy's face told him that Neville wanted to be in his parents' house. 

 

Soon, it was his turn. "Potter, Harry!" Of course they would have that name listed. he would have to correct them then. So that's exactly what he did. 

 

After walking up to the chair, he said "My name isn't just Harry Potter. It is Hadrian Jamison Potter-Black." With that said, he sat down and let the hat be placed on his head.

 

_"Well, well, well.... It seems you're being sorted for a second time, and it isn't even the same lifetime."_ said the Sorting Hat within his mind. Well that was nice. What if the thing told the goat? _"Oh, I won't tell. Just like Death can take you...well maybe not you...he can get me if he so wanted to."_ It helped to have an immortal, all powerful being your service.

 

_"Now where to place you.... It seems that Gryffindor is a no...and so is Hufflepuff.... That leaves Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You can fit either one though."_ the hat sighed (if you can call it that).

 

"If it helps, I would rather be in Slytherin." Harry said hopefully. 

 

_"I guess that does. After all, this_ is _your schooling."_ The Sorting Hat said cheerfully. _"So be it! Better be..._ SLYTHERIN!" Harry was about to take the hat off, but then it chose to speak again...in front of the whole Great Hall.... "Come again soon! I would be honored to hear more about your quest!" Well then.... What was one to say? 

 

"I will. Have a good evening." Harry bowed to the Sorting Hat and went to sit down with his fellow Slytherins. The entire Great Hall was staring at him in shock. Did the hat really just say that? Wow....

 

"Looks like you made to Slytherin!" Draco said excitedly (not that he would admit to it though).

  
Harry smiled and addressed the whole group of Slytherin first years that were already sorted. "As did you all." So many potential allies....

The Sorting soon came to an end, and the whole time, Harry was staring at Quirrelmort. Not in a creepy way, an observant way. He stared back, so Harry silently challenged him to a staring contest. The-Boy-Who-Lived won of course. Mainly because he was the only who knew about their little game....

Harry drowned out Dumbledore's obnoxious speech and thought to himself. He made it this far, and he wasn't turning back know. He _had_ to fix Tom. He _had_ to bring justice to the old coot, to make him suffer along with the two youngest Weasleys and their mother. It was all falling into place.... Soon, he would be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! I made this chapter extra long for some reason.... Oh well. It was fun to write this! 
> 
> ALSO, DID YOU KNOW DUMBLEDORE CAN UNDERSTAND PARSELTONGUE?? I JUST FOUND OUT!!
> 
> I was doing research for this chapter and later ones, and I came across that little piece of information. It's official too, meaning it came form her royal highness, J. K. Rowling. 
> 
> Anyway, HAPPY 2018!! I hope you guys had a wonderful 2017!
> 
> What did you guys get for Christmas?
> 
> I got a computer! I hope you got what you wanted!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Love you guys! 
> 
> ~Mortvient~


	11. Death's Talk (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Talk is going to explain Harry's Death magic a bit more in detail! Enjoy!

  
Death sat back in his skeletal throne whilst observing his Master. He was practicing today, training his magic in the Realm of Death. Not just his regular magic of course (because this Harry Potter we're talking about), his _Death magic._ His Master's human body was now eleven, and Death had finally agreed that his body could handle theme amount of power that was given to him. It amazed Death that his vengeful Master was able to manipulate the Death magic so well. After all, it was the most dangerous magic of all creation. Except Soul magic perhaps, but that was more in Life's area.

Speaking of Life, she had yet to show herself to both his Master or himself, but Death supposed she was just a little frustrated at having a collar and leash back on (figuratively speaking, but maybe that would be something she would do). His Master was worried about her as well. Life would usually steal his Master away, but she hasn't lately. Oh well, she always puts a stop to his Master's progress in paperwork anyway. Death said good riddance.

The being turned his attention back to his Master and observed what the wizard was doing. He seemed to meditating to expand his magical core. Non-magical beings didn't have one, but magical ones did. Although Squibs had one, it wasn't as powerful as a witch or wizard's usually was. The average wizard's core was about the size of a human heart, and it was just as complicated. The core is what makes all magical entities function, how they live. Without it, they would just be a lifeless sack of potatoes. It was sort of like a Dementor Kiss. Without a soul, you can't live.

But his Master's core was already almost triple that size. It was fascinating yet frightening how quickly he could will it to grow. Death sighed, knowing that his Master would soon bother him with what his new magic could be used for. If only Death didn't have such a fast learning Master.

Death magic could be broken down into four main categories. Though the parts aren't named, they are still useful to know, and Death would be teaching his Master everything.

The first branch of Death magic was the most unexpected type. It could heal people, not just a simple paper, but from Death himself. It was known as Necromancy. The Wizarding World hasn't had a real one in centuries. All the people that say they're a Necromancer are a fraud. Death knew that because only he himself could grant that power, and he had granted nobody it since his first Master. The main thing that Necromancy focuses on is raising the dead. The better the Necromancer, the more the person from the dead acts like they were when they were alive. The branch also creates Dementors, soulless figures that do Death's bidding, and other creatures of Death.

The second branch is more expected than the last one. This part included actual Death spells and rituals. Death already taught his Master this, but they could always review. It couldn't hurt. If anything, it would make his beloved Master better. He could always add in some healing stones and maybe potions would be a good idea....

The third branch was quite simple. It explained the Language of the Dead and how to read, write, and speak it. That was pretty much it. The only other thing Death would have to explain would be how everyday wizarding spells would be more powerful if spoken in his language. Maybe they could take a trip to the wizard bank and go down to the Peverell vault. There were some books that only his Master and Death creatures could read. Death was sure his Master would like them.

The final branch was where his Master could use the Death magic's aura to strike fear into other humans and creatures. Whoever is the target will feel terror and won't be able to successfully move, but that's only if a lot of the Master of Death's magic is used. It could also control other feelings, but fear was the most prominent, since it relates closest to Death.

All in all, his Master had a fair bit to learn, but Death they would succeed. His Master was always successful in the end....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this Talk was short, there's another chapter just down there!


	12. Death's Talk (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that you guys were expecting an actually chapter in Harry's point of view, but I promised this to darkthoughts123 and, I thought it was a cool idea! This is Tom's point of view from the Welcoming Feast! Hope you enjoy!

Tom was not a very patient man, nor was he a very _kind_ or _sharing_ man. So he tapped his foot impatiently against the floor, wanting to see his long term enemy while thinking of all the possible ways to get his own body. He would personally let the stupid little Potter spawn die at his own hands, not some fool (AKA Quirrel). He wanted the pleasure of seeing his enemy gasp for breath as he wrapped his own fingers around the boy's throat, as he smiled insanely at the pain he was causing. It would be exhilarating! Tom couldn't possible wait, but he controlled himself.

The door to the Great Hall opened, showing Minevra McGonagall and following behind her was a horde of first years. Tom inwardly sneered at the newest members of the Light side while he almost jumped in (what he guessed to be) joy at the sight of how many soon-to-be Death Eaters he would have. Dumbledore wouldn't stand a chance!

Then he saw the boy that ruined him.

It seemed that the books about Harry Potter...were wrong. He looked nothing like his father. The only resemblance was his bone structure. Though he was quite small for an eleven year old boy.... It almost reminded Tom of himself.

No! What was he thinking? He couldn't afford to feel sympathy for the enemy. But maybe his life was just like his...when he was at the orphanage.... The stupid muggles! Abusing the Dark Lord was not helpful to survival in the slightest! That's why Tom happily killed the matrons and burnt the place to the ground. Ah...sweet memories....

The boy had Avada Kedavra coloured eyes.... They looked as if they could strike you down at anytime. He looked frail, almost as if he would break at any moment, but Tom knew that wasn't true. He could practically _taste_ the power rolling off The-Boy-Who-Lived. It was amazing that a small boy like him...could have so much magic at his disposal. Having him on the Dark side wasn't that bad of an idea. Maybe he would consi-

**NO!**

**THE BOY WAS TO PERISH AT HIS HAND.**

Well it seemed he would have to die then. Tom wasn't an idiot. He may be insane, but he still smart. Something was inside of him, something terrible. It was controlling him. He tried to fight it, but that would only make it worse.

So Tom lived with it.

That terrible feeling of being controlled but then not. It was almost like a compulsion....

Not realizing he was staring at his enemy, Tom quickly tried play it off when he noticed Potter staring right back at him. He can't draw attention to himself just yet.... But that wasn't what the boy had in mind. He looked around, being very subtly about it, being staring Tom straight in the eyes and smirking. If Tom didn't know any better, he would say that the smirk he just got was eerily similar to Bell's after a torture.... Then the boy did something that Tom would never forget....

He _WINKED_ at him! The blasting _Boy-Who-Lived_ , the _savior_ of the Wizarding World, bloody _winked_ at the Dark Lord Voldemort. He couldn't help but blush. What was going on? Did the boy know who he really was? That Quirrel was just a container for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? No...no, he couldn't possibly know.... But maybe he did.... Tom decided to stop thinking about that blasted brat and pay attention to what was happening.

It seemed that the sorting had already begun. It was going well. Tom could already see a few new Slytherins at the table. They would come in handy later....

After a few more names were called, one name that everybody was excited for came up.

"Potter, Harry!"

The boy actually had the nerve to correct his Professor, not Tom could blame him. If he had a name that didn't sound muggle, then he would have engraved it on the walls, not just correct a professor.

Potter's sorting lasted a few minutes, much to everybodys' anticipation. The old hat finally called out Slytherin. Saying Tom was surprised was an understatement. He almost choked on the bloody air that he breathing in shock! The Potter brat was actually a snake! Tom should've guessed with that smirk though.

Then of course the old-as-time hat had to _speak_ about visiting. What the hell was going on? Was this even real? It had to be a dream.... Somebody pinch him because he desperately wanted to wake up.

But Tom knew it wasn't a dream, this was all real somehow....

Once the Dark Lord returned to reality, he noticed that only a handful were clapping for the boy...and that he was one of them....

Tom sighed as he continued to stare at Potter while thinking about how much trouble this year was going to be. He began to regret trying to steal a stupid stone. Why couldn't his life be simple for once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go, I hope you enjoyed that little sneak peek into Tom's head! Comment what you think is affecting him! Thank you for reading!


	13. Breakfast on The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?   
> For Harry, luck is all he needs.
> 
> Warning(s): Light swearing
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!

The sound of Asmo hissing softly awoke Harry on September 2, 1991. The first day of classes at Hogwarts. It was like a dream to Harry, living again. It was amazing that Death gave him another chance at happiness. He smiled at his "servant's" kindness.

' **Master, I would do anything for you. It is my celestial duty to keep you safe and happy.'** Death spoke in his mind. His Master meant the universe to him. This Master was nicer to him than all the others. His previous Masters would use him like he was a toy, but not this one. His Master cared for him, treated him like an actual being. It was nice....

 **'Thank you Death.'**  Harry whispered to him in his mind.

Harry wandlessly cast a Tempus, and looked at the time. It was only a quarter past five, but Harry was wide awake. He guessed that waking up early to slave away for disgusting muggles would do that. The raven was just used to it. Harry remembered the times that he didn't wake up early and wasn't able to cook breakfast for the two pigs and one horse. He would be beaten for it. After a few broken ribs, Harry made sure not to wake up late ever again. It was a wonder that he was still alive after that. Not that he could die.

After dismissing those depressing thoughts, Harry sighed as Asmo complained after being hungry.  _"Ssspeaker, I require mice!"_ She hissed at Harry. Why couldn't she just go hunt like Hedwig?

 _"Anything else your Highness?"_ Harry replied sarcastically. He spoiled her too much.

 _"Yesss actually. I wisssh to come with you today."_ Asmo demanded. She was going to get her way.

 _"If you really want to then you can, but it won't be fun. You'll have to stay around my neck the entire time."_ He warned. Harry couldn't have his snake wandering the school corridors on her own, somebody would hurt her. He was just worried about Asmo's safety.

 _"I underssstand."_ The snake hissed. As long as she listened then that was fine by Harry.

He stretched in his bed, twisting the silver sheets as he did so. The sound of bones cracking and a satisfied groan came form Harry. He got out of bed and opened the window in case Hedwig wanted to hunt later. As of now, she was asleep on her perch. It was dark outside, the sun just barely peeking out. The air felt calm as it washed over him with an almost silent whooshing sound. His eyes were closed as he lost himself in thought. His life would be so simple if he could stay there forever, basking in the fresh morning air.

But that wasn't to be.

Harry had revenge to take care of, people to save, and most of all, a Dark Lord to piece back together. His life was all sorts of crazy.

The man turned boy sighed once more and walked to his trunk to get clean clothes. He picked out a green long sleeve, button up shirt made of Acromantula silk and black skinny trousers. Of course he would be wearing that under his school robes. If he got hot than there was always a well placed cooling charm.

He brought Asmo in the shower again so she could lay in the steam as he washed up. Once finished, he observed himself in the mirror. Considering he was in an eleven year old body, Harry knew that he would grow more. Hopefully soon, but that was all up to Life and Fate. His body didn't have any hair that was incredibly noticeable, but it was still there. Most scars from his previously life were gone, but there were still the ones from the Dursley's hand.

There was the scar on his lower back that came from his first beating in which Vernon threw him against a wall a bit too hard, the one from when Dudley thought it would be funny to push him down the two flights of stairs at school on his upper left arm, and of course the one that was given to him by Aunt Marge's god forsaken hellhound on his right ankle. Magic could probably heal them, but they were a part of him now. Even as much as he hated them, they made him who he is today.

Exiting the bathroom, Harry cast Tempus again. Only six. He got dressed and brushed his hair. It was down to his shoulder blades now; he would have to cut it soon. Since he wasn't going to do anything special with his hair, there was still time to spare. So he read.

Maybe Ravenclaw would have been a better choice.... But Harry loved his house and (most of) the people in it.

The others all woke up around half past six to get ready for the day. They were all too tired to really do anything other than mumble a greeting. Not that Harry blamed them, he would probably be the same if it wasn't for the blasted Dursley's. As time passed and they each took a shower, they woke up a bit more. Draco even complimented his outfit before going back to the bathroom to lather his blonde hair in gel.

"Are we going to breakfast with the other first years?" Theo asked while looking towards Harry. He didn't want to upset the powerful boy at all. Especially after yesterday and night.

The Master of Death could feel eyes on him, so he looked up only to see Theo staring at him. "I don't see why not." If anything, it would let Harry meet more of the students in his year. More allies would be nice in the upcoming war....

After a short while of checking bags and appearances, the four boys walked out of the room together. Since it wasn't quite seven thirty yet, they decided to sit in the common room and wait for the other first years. Harry scanned the dungeon's sitting areas and found the perfect area for him as well as his friends. It was by the fireplace (mainly for Asmo) and had an elegant sofa that was decorated in Slytherin colours. It was able to fit all three of his friends while he sat in one of the two matching armchairs that were situated by the fireplace as well. Asmo hissed softly in content as she felt the heat mingle with her scales.

Silence was the only thing that sounded in the Slytherin common room. Only the prefects from last night were there, but Gemma looked half asleep while Adrian was reading a book, blinking tiredly from time to time. At least Adrian attempted to hide his sleepiness, unlike the female prefect who yawned loudly.

Harry lightly chuckled at Gemma's actions before checking to see if everybody was there. He counted nine little kids (not including himself). They were all there it seemed. Soon, it was finally time to start walking towards the Great Hall. Of course, Harry knew where it was; he knew Hogwarts like the back of his hand. But he walked along with the group anyway, not wanting to draw  _too_  much attention to himself. 

"You'll come here for all meals, unless told otherwise by an adult, and if you don't remember your way, then too bad!" Gemma announced to the group of nine with a smirk. She had to learn on her own after all. Why not let them?

Harry knew that the only two that would have problems finding the Great Hall would be Crabbe and Goyle. Well maybe not....

Just like the night before, the ceiling resembled the sky outside. It was a clear, sunny day with very few clouds. Most of the first years from the other houses were there as well, admiring the ceiling the talking excitedly about the amazing they had. The Ravenclaws had books out to read while they eat, but they were careful as to not mess up their source of knowledge. The Hufflepuffs were arriving just behind the Slytherins since they too were in the dungeons, and the Gryffindors had yet to show up. All teachers were present as well, even Quirrelmort. 

Once again, Harry saw a flash of red in the man's eyes, but it quickly went away. His main attention went to the old man in the middle, sitting like he owned the place. Which he didn't. the heirs to the four founders each owned a quarter of Hogwarts. That meant Harry owned three quarters while Tom owned the last. If they worked together, then the two heirs could get the old coot thrown out of Hogwarts. That would be a sight to see....

Like in his past life, Harry only ate a small meal compared to the other eight first years in his house. Although when Hermione came over to sit next to the raven, she lectured him about the importance of eating properly. Harry smiled and thanked her for caring but didn't proceed to eat more. Of course Weasley had to ruin his good mood by throwing glares at him and his friends. Even if it was slightly amusing to hear the redhead think he was scary.  

Soon their Head of House passed out the schedules for their year. When Snape passed Harry, he sneered a little, but  that would soon change. Bringing his attention to the piece of parchment in his hands, Harry began to read over it. 

His first class of the day was Potions, and he shared that with the Gryffindors. Next was History of Magic with Ravenclaw which wasn't as bad as his first class of the day. All first years had a break until two in the afternoon which was followed by Transfiguration the Hufflepuffs. Again, not as bad as his first class. After that was Charms with the Hufflepuff first years once again. Finally, classes finished with Astronomy with the Ravenclaws. Then Harry and his friends had dinner until curfew. 

Harry supposed it could be worse, but at least he was with most of his friends. Hermione would even be in two of his classes for today. All in all, he was excited for what was to come in the future. 

Now if only Quirrelmort would stop his constant staring at him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That covers this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Do you think Harry will outsmart Hermione in all his classes? 
> 
> Once again, if you have any questions, then you're welcome to ask me in the comments or PM me! (Is it PM? Or is it DM? I always thought they were the same....)
> 
> Anyway! See you in the next chapter!
> 
> ~Mortvient~


	14. First Potions Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?   
> For Harry, luck is all he needs.
> 
> Warning(s): Light swearing
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!

While walking to the Potions' classroom, Harry and his newfound friends came across Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. The last two looked as if they did not want to be known by The-Boy-Who-Lived. Weasley, though, turned pale but stood still while staring at Harry furiously. The class door was closed like always, so Snape would not see anything that the raven would do. Although it was almost time.... Oh well. The greasy bat had to be taught a lesson too. Why not show him what Harry was capable of?

"Weasley, would you kindly stop burning holes into my head?" Harry smirked as Weasley turned red in anger. It was almost the same colour as his hair but not quite as red.

"Why would I stare at a slimy snake like you?" was the redhead's retort. A bit overused if you asked Harry but whatever.

"Snakes aren't slimy. Their scales are dry and can sometimes be rough or smooth depending on the type of snake." Harry then pulled Asmo from around his neck and held her in front of Weasley. "Asmo here has smooth scales."

 _"Ssspeaker, I was trying to sleep."_ Asmo hissed, though it sounded more like whining to Harry.

 _"Sorry."_ He said sheepishly before putting her back in place. Harry finally looked up to see Weasley completely white and a little shaken. He didn't even have the courage to argue about the texture of snakes.... Too bad. It would have made an interesting scene.

To Harry's suprise, the redhead kept quiet as the other first year Gryffindors and Slytherins arrived. He was able to recognize everybody that was in front of the Potions door. There was Lavender who had layers of makeup caked on. Why would a preteen even feel the need to wear such stuff anyway? Parvatil was there as well, though she was off to the side, standing next to another girl that Harry didn't quite know the name of. She had dark brown hair with milk chocolate coloured eyes, and she was about average height for her age. Harry would have to ask for her name later. Maybe Death would know....

Another girl was leaning against the stone wall while staring blankly at the floor. This Gryffindor girl had black hair and eyes the coloured of coal that could only be seen when she looked at the door to the classroom every so often. Harry faintly remembered the two unknown girls becoming friends that kept to themselves in his first life. If his memory served correct, their names both began with the letter S, but he couldn't remember what exactly their names were. Oh well. He would find out when roll was called.

Just then, the door to the Potions class opened, revealing - in all his glory - _Professor_ Severus Snape.

"Get in." The man said. He still resembled a cave (dungeon) bat.

The first years all walked hurriedly into the room and partnered up. Harry was quickly partnered with Draco, by the blonde's insistence, and Theo sat down beside Blaise. Harry also saw Pansy and Millicent at one of the tables together while Tracey and Daphne sat at another.

Like always, the Gryffindors sat in the back, trying to hide their presence. The Slytherins sat up straight and proud in the front of the class.

Snape took roll call and, like in his first life, paused at Harry's name to comment.

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity._ " He said softly. Harry should have known it would like thus again, but maybe he could make the man change his perspective.

Draco frowned at his godfather's words. Harry wasn't a celebrity; he was a savior.

The Potions' professor went back to calling names, but he soon finished. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." His voice was a mere whisper that carried in the classroom and circled around the students. They all hung off his little speech, all but Harry. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand...." This was when Harry started to drown Snape out. He wasn't very interesting this time around was he?

Apparently Snape noticed that Harry wasn't listening because he called on him. "Potter! What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

' _This again',_ Harry sighed. He could hear Death laughing in his ear. " You would get a potion called Drought of Living Death, sir." He responded out loud. The professor didn't show it, but a little look into his mind showed that he was suprised...and was that pride? Hmm....

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked emotionlessly.

Again, Harry answered him correctly. "In the stomach of a goat."

The professor wasn't mad anymore. Harry could sense his pride from a mile away which was utterly suprising. The boy decided to read his upper thoughts just for a second.

_He's just like Lily...._

Well.... It was true.... But still....

He still continued with the questions though. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

To be honest, Harry was a bit creeped out, but he answered none the less. "They are the same plant, Professor, which can also go by aconite."

Snape allowed a minute smile to appear on his face for Harry to see. "Correct. Five points to Slytherin for each answer. Good job. Keep it up." And then his scowl came back on for the world to see while Harry just sat in shock.

Snape smiling was going to haunt him for a while....

' **Master, I think you have an admirer.'** Death laughed in his mind.

 **'That's so not funny.'** The Master of Death spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! My AP class is legit killing me. I have a C in it lol. 
> 
> Have any questions? Ask me! 
> 
> Beta: snowfire97


	15. The Spoon of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death most certainly does not like being a spoon, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?   
> For Harry, luck is all he needs.
> 
> Warning(s): Light swearing
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!

The first week of Harry's schooling was... interesting to say the least.

Potions wasn't as bad as it had been in his first life, but Snape kept staring at him for some reason. Not in a bad way... just staring at him whole getting lost in his thoughts.

Harry couldn't blame him. After all, he looked like his mother except for the colouring of his hair. Maybe this time the man wouldn't view him as a carbon copy of James Potter.

History of Magic was even more boring than what he remembered it to be. Binns still lectured only about goblins, and Harry most certainly did not want to sit through that class again. So he did the only thing he could think of. He went to the library to study the history there when he wasn't busy. The wizard already knew what happened during the goblin wars (mainly because he had to when the Dark and Light creatures wrote out a very long treaty after the Second Wizarding War). He sat with Hermione during the class, and time seemed to speed up when they were studying together instead of paying attention to the ghost. Hermione had been nervous about not paying attention to the Professor at first, but after the first class, she completely agreed to Harry's way of learning.

Transfiguration was one of Harry's favourite. Even if the lessons were a bit dull but seeing Neville made up for it. The class was nothing but theory, and he already knew enough of the subject to turn Death into a spoon (which was quite hilarious to see, especially Death's offended face).

McGonagoll wasn't as nice as she was in his first life, but that was understandable considering he wasn't a lion. Snakes could be dangerous when need be, so the hesitation was to be expected.

Herbology was exactly the same except for the people in the class. Draco stooges on his right while Hermione was on his left throughout the whole class period. It was comforting to now people cared, but sometimes he felt overcrowded. Professor Sprout was nice to everyone of her students which was a relief to Harry because he quite liked her in his previous life.

Hufflepuffs and Slytherins shared Charms which was fun, but it wasn't challenging for Death's Master. Harry didn't even need a wand to do the levitating charm. Professor Flitwick had been over excited at that. Of course some students were slightly jealous, but after the raven had explained how to properly pronounce the charm (and sounding very much like Hermione in that moment), everybody was happy. Even Neville had gotten it on his third attempt!

Although Hermione would bug to differ, Astronomy was very interesting. Although you had to get up during the middle of the night in higher years, it was worth it. The sky above Hogwarts was an amazing sight to behold. It just made Harry want to fight for what was ight even more.

So far, being back was great.

But then Harry had Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It wasn't that it was a horribly _boring_ class.... Harry just found it awkward to be seated in front of your enemy. It was even worse because Ron Weasley was there to annoy him to Death. Quite literally because he would always run and complain to Death about the Weasley's idiotic behavior.

Although the most interesting part of the class happened right before the time for class to start on Harry's first day of Defense.

Mainly because Ron Weasley insulted him and, well.... Tom had done something unexpected to both of them.

"Lookie here!" The red headed child said as he put his hands on his hips and stood in front of Harry. "It's the Slippery Snake!" Most of the Gryffindors laughed at his comment while the Slytherins glared. They had come to like little Harry.

 **'Is he serious? The Slippery Snake? He does have a brain right Death?'** Harry thought to the immortal being in his mind.

Death chuckled. **'Yes, but sometimes it's easy to doubt it.'**

The raven almost snorted at that comment but refrained from doing so.

"What do you want?" Harry asked as he rolled his eyes. He had really wanted _not_ to deal with this today.

"I heard you were showing off in Charms. Got yourself the name of 'Teacher's Pet." Weasley said. Honestly. So what if he wanted to get on the staff's good side. Could you really blame him?

"I did my assignment and then helped those around me. Nothing more, nothing less." Harry answered.

For some reason, Weasley seemed to have taken that as an insult and quickly turned red with fury.

Weasley said the wrong thing once again.

"I bet your parents were happy to die! After all, they had you!"

That's when Harry snapped.

He let a small amount of Death Magic sneak out to make the red head scared shitless. Then, sensing her Speaker's magic levels rising, Asmo brought her head up to hiss at the one who had disterrupted her from her precious sleep.

Finally, Harry spoke with his head down, facing the floor. "You will keep them out of this."

The boy just wept silently and thought of ways to murder Weasley as the door opened to reveal a very pissed Quirrelmort. Voldemort's magic was leaking out, leaving Harry with a familiar feeling that he had only felt the first night he came back to life.

Only this magic felt slightly corrupted, like tar almost. As Harry thought that, Death put up a protective shield for his Master and companions.

"Ron Weasley. If I hear one word come out your month again, I will not hesitate to write your parents." Harry almost felt bad after hearing that. He knew how Mrs. Weasley could be when it came to school related stunts like this.

The weird thing about Quirrelmort defending him was that the man went straight back to stuttering after the situation was handled.

Like it never even happened.

After that little display, Harry continued on with his week until, finally, the weekend came.

The raven was going to finally achieve the first step in his plan to save Tom. He was going to retrieve Ravenclaw's diadem and restore a part of the man's soul.

When Harry was in the library with Draco and Hermione (the two had suprisingly gotten along together), they bugged him about where he was going, but he just told them "It's a secret." in a very serious voice that got him a few frightened looks from the people sitting at the nearby tables.

Eventually, the Master of Death was able to escape the two harpies and go to the seventh floor unnoticed with the help of Death who, conveniently, summoned the wand, cloak, and ring.

It seemed Tom would be getting another piece of his soul tonight, and Dumbledore would be in for a suprise soon.

Upon entering the very cluttered room, Harry searched with his magic for Tom's. The tendrils of his Death Magic clung to everything it came into contact with and let it go as they realized that object wasn't the right one.

After a little over an hour had passed, one of Harry's tendrils found the intoxicating magic that was Tom Riddle's. The raven ran at where the diadem was and picked it up carefully.

This was it. This was Ravenclaw's Diadem.

Thank Merlin Harry knew what the other man's magic felt like! He would have had to manually search for it then, and that could have taken days if not months to find.

Harry pocketed the horcrux and exited the room quickly in order to perform the ritual-like spell to combine the minor soul pieces with the main one. It wouldn't be that hard, but both Life and Death had to help. Since he was their Master... they kinda had to. Harry would give Life a choice, though, since Death had already agreed to help him.

Death even said he would call upon Life to get her in the room.

Oh how Harry loved Death.

Soon, Tom would be a bit better. Soon, he and Harry would take down Dumbledore, and this time, nobody he cared about would die.

If someone did... there would hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	16. The Fork of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry contemplates turning Life into a fork to match Death for her lateness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?   
> For Harry, luck is all he needs.
> 
> Warning(s): Light swearing
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!

Once Harry collected the diadem horcrux, he went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom (luckily she wasn't there) and opened up the Chamber of Secrets.

Grimacing at the sight, he hissed the word stairs in Parseltongue. It worked much to Harry's suprise.

_'Of course it would. Tom_ _wouldn't_ _slide down a slimy tunnel,'_ he thought.

  
The raven briskly walked down the stairs as he held his wand. The basilisk was still down here, but it wasn't like Harry could die. Still, it was habit to hold his wand when in danger, so why stop now?

As soon as Harry was in the Chamber, he walked to the statue of Salazar and called to him.

_"Speak to me, greatest of the Hogwarts' four!"_

The statue's mouth opened to let out the basilisk. Now that Harry was looking at it instead of trying to run and kill it, he realized just how beautiful the giant snake really was. It was a shimmery green and black with bright yellow eyes. It's teeth were long and sharp too. Had one of those really punctured Harry when he was twelve?

Thinking about it now, he was a blind fool. Dumbledore had literally sent him down into a secret underground chamber where a basilisk was (which the old man probably knew about), to kill it and save Ginny Weasley.

What a fool he was!

The basilisk finally noticed him, and it slithered to him with its eyes closed as to not hurt him.

 _"Hatchling.... What bringsss you here?"_ It hissed to a shocked Harry.

Hatchling? That didn't happen last time....

 _"Why do you call me Hatchling? And_ _I_ _just wanted to perform a ritual to help a friend."_ It wasn't an exact lie, but the wizard could have been clearer.

 _"You are my Hatchling. I can sssenssse sssome of my Massster'sss magic deep within you."_ The giant snake wrapped around Harry like a blanket while Asmo just observed the other creature with interest.

 _"What is your name Great One?"_ The raven asked as he relaxed against the snake's scales.

 _"I go by many namesss, but you can call me Regina, Hatchling."_ She hissed with fondness. _"What do you two go by?"_

Harry smiled. _"My name is Hadrian, and this is Asmodeus."_

 _"Those are beautiful names,"_ she said, _"_ _but_ _I_ _mussst be going now. I hope to sssee more of you two sssoon."_

 _"Ssspeaker.... Can_ _I_ _go with Regina and explore the pipesss?"_ Asmo asked.

Harry nodded. _"Just_ _don't_ _hurt anybody. Only Weasley, but_ _don't_ _kill him,"_ The man-turned-boy paused for a second to stand up straight, having the comfort of Regina's scales move away. " _and_ _don't_ _forget to be_ _back_ _by_ _before_ _curfew."_

 _"Yesss Ssspeaker."_ Asmo hissed in agreement.

The two left, hissing about what they liked in the castle.

Harry smiled at the thought of Asmo having a friend during his stay at Hogwarts. When they left, Regina would be lonely though. Maybe he could bring her? He could use a spell to minimize her, and then fit her in Asmo's cage. All Harry had to do was say that he found a snake that needed protection. It could work.

But would Regina _want_ to leave? This was her home for a whole millennium after all.

Harry sighed. He would ask her later.

Back to what he came to do, Harry sat down in the middle of the Chamber of Secrets to perform the ritual.

 **'Death, can you come out?'** Harry asked Death in his mind. Without hesitating, Death showed up in the space. He was still a skeleton much to Harry's displeasure.

"When are you getting a human form? How am I supposed to show anybody when you look creepy as hell?" He complained.

Death chuckled. **"I suppose** **I** **could put one together real quick."**

Before Harry to reply, a boy that appeared to be sixteen replaced the skeleton. He had hair that went to his shoulders. The colouring was very unusual. Death's hair was darker than the colour black, and it shined in such a way that could blind someone. His eyes were still black, but instead of just the pupil and iris being the dark colour, the whole eye was black! There was no white to be seen! Death's facial features were soft but mature at the same time, and he wore a cloak that went down to the being's ankles. It seemed ripped at the end of the arms and legs, but Death seemed to like it. His nails were sharp and painted black as well.

When Harry looked closer he sa-

What..?

"Death why do you and Life not wear shoes?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"That's because it makes us feel free." Death answered. "You'll see that all beings don't wear them unless they have to."

Well that answered Harry's question. All beings though? What if they stepped on something? Would it just pass through their feet?

"You look oddly... cute in a way." Harry spoke.

Death's eyes widened and a light blush dusted his cheeks as he said, "With all do respect, Master, I do not look cute. I am a very scary celestial being that can kill the world with a snap of my fingers, thank you very much."

_'Cute....'_

"I heard that, Master!"

He shook his head and said, "Can you call Life here please?"

The being sighed. "Of course." Death closed his eyes and called out to Life in his mind. It took a little over an hour for her to answer, and by then, Harry was annoyed.

"She is coming; I got held up by Time. My apologies." Death said.

"It's fine, but if she doesn't get here soon, I'll turn her into a fork to match you." Harry complained with a small smirk as Death paled (which was hard to do considering he was already paler then most).

"You will do no such thing, you monster!" A voice suddenly said.

"Life!" Harry yelled while grinning after he turned around to see who said that. He stood up and ran to her to give her a hug. "I missed you! Why didn't you visit?"

The blond smiled as she saw how Harry was worried. "I was just a little sick, that's all, but I'm fine now because of you!" She finished while ruffling his hair.

"What do you mean sick?" Death asked, and she looked up to see a human Death. Once Harry let her go, she ran to her younger brother and grabbed him while twirling around.

"Death! You look so _cute_!" She yelled.

Harry laughed when Death blushed even more then when he said it and stuttered, "I-I do not!"

Life must have not been listening because she continued to hold him, bot now she was jumping around chanting, "My little bro's cute!"

"Let me go, woman!" Death yelled as he struggled to escape her grasp. "And you're only older by 23 years!"

By now, Harry was on the ground, practically _dying_. He had tears rolling down his cheeks as laughter consumed him which only got worse when Life screamed, "I'm taller than you too!"

"Shut up!"

Harry could hardly breathe. He briefly wondered if it was possible to die from laughter because if it was, he was going to die _very_ soon.

"Life, I swear to Hecate if you do not _let_ _me go_ , I will burn your paperwork."

The blond being gasped and said, "You wouldn't _dare_!"

"I will if you do not put me down!" Death snapped and a stack of papers floated beside. With another snap, black fire was summoned. It was dangerously close to the papers....

Life almost throw down Death to save her hardwork. Once she had her papers securely in her arms, Life vanished her work back to her desk in her realm.

"You didn't have to go that far!" She whined.

"It was necessary." Death spoke with a glare.

Life mumbled, "You're still adorable though."

"I am n-, you know what, fine. Whatever." Death pouted and glared at everything in the Chamber except his Master.

Once Harry was finally able to stand up, he walked over to the two Beings and asked, "As much as I enjoyed your reunion, why were you sick, Life?"

Said being looked away from the other two. "I was growing weak because I hadn't had a Master or Mistress in centuries."

"Why didn't you just say that? Not that I mind myself being your Master, but we could have helped." Harry said, and Death made a sound of agreement.

Life sighed. "I didn't want you guys to worry. You already had a lot on your plate, and Death would only tell Fate."

"Wouldn't Fate help you though?" Harry asked, confused.

"She would have given a random human power over me! A human that I don't even know or trust, would have the ability to control me, and I didn't want that." Life explained. "I saw the way you treated Death, and I knew I needed a Master soon. So I gave the Mastership to the only human I trust. You." She finished with a smile.

Harry grinned as he hugged Life.

"I see you've grown! Ohhhh! I love your hair!" She exclaimed as she began playing with the dark locks. "You should grow it out. I think it would look handsome in you!"

"How come Master gets to be handsome and I, cute?" Death asked with a pout.

Life laughed. "Because you're my cute little brother, and Master is my handsome little Master."

Harry frowned. "You don't have to call me Master, neither of you have to."

"We do it because it is true." Death said.

"Yup! It makes sense that way!" Life agreed.

Harry just smiled softly before speaking. "If you say so."

The two Beings returned the smile.

"I think we should start the ritual." Death suggested.

The Master of Life and Death nodded. "Let's get this over with then." With that being said, Harry pulled out the diadem and the ring that held pieces of Tom's soul.

He placed them in the middle of the circle that Harry drew while Death was calling Life and told the two Beings to stand in a triangle-like angle with Harry at the top.

"Okay." He took a deep breathe. "Death, I think you should focus on the ring while Life and I handle the diadem." Harry only suggested this because the ring was one of the Hallows created by Death himself, and Life was still slightly weak from her sickness.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Both Beings agreed, and Harry began to focus his magic on Ravenclaw's diadem to feel Tom's soul. Once he finally found what he was looking, Harry made his magic wrap around the horcrux with Life pulling it out, trying to not damage the valuable heirloom.

The soul in the diadem recognized Harry's magic because of the soul piece inside of himself, so it wasn't fighting as much as it could have.

Once the piece was finally out of the diadem, Harry hissed to it, _"Hello Tom. I know you_ _don't_ _know me, but_ _I_ _wisssh to help you. You have to go to the original sssoul piece, okay? I_ _won't_ _let anyone manipulate you, and_ _don't_ _worry._ _I'll_ _fix you."_

The soul piece hesitated for a moment before hissing, _"Thank you. May_ _I_ _know who you are?"_

Harry smiled at the manners of this soul piece. _"Of course. I am Hadrian, or Harry. Now go before the old coot finds you."_

The piece thanked him again and floated away to connect with the original soul.

Death was having slightly more trouble with his.

"Master! Can you handle the piece? I can't extract him without breaking the ring if he doesn't calm down." Death asked while holding the soul down.

"Got it." Harry said with narrowed eyes. He dove in the ring with his magic to reach out for the horcrux. This one was bigger than the diadem one. Harry supposed it was because of the ring being Tom's second horcrux which meant it held 25 percent of his soul.

Harry wrapped his magic around the horcrux to calm it down while Death extracted the soul piece. It took more time than the diadem, but they eventually did it.

Harry sighed in relief as he hissed to the floating soul in front of him. _"You put up quite the fight,_ _don't_ _you?"_

 _"I_ _didn't_ _realize you were trying to help me. I apologize for any harm that_ _I_ _may have done."_ I Tom's soul piece said.

 _"So proper.... Anyway,_ _I_ _need you to find your original soul and connect with it."_ Harry explained.

Ring Tom was confused, but he decided not to say anything. He had felt the amount of power the small boy held, and he most definitely did _not_ want to displease him. _"I will then. I hope to meet you again soon."_ Then he left just like the piece from the diadem.

"Well.... That was exhausting." Harry sighed as he laid down on the floor. Who knew Tom was so feisty?

"Indeed it was, Master." Death agreed while Life just hummed.

Harry groaned. "We still have to do this three more times."

"Oh! Master, I forgot!" Life exclaimed.

"What?"

"I have to give you your Master gift like Death did the first time you met him!"

Harry sighed, knowing that it would hurt his already exhausted body. "Okay, hurry up then."

Life just grinned and made her way over to him. "Here you go!"

Then the blinding light came (which made him blind for a little) and the pain of receiving a celestial being's gift. It was lessened by Harry being Life's Master, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Once both the light and and the pain subsided, Harry opened his eyes only to close them again. He groaned. "Does anybody have any sunglasses?"

Death summoned some and handed them to his Master, who was still on the floor.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled. "So what was in that gift?" It hurt way too much for it to have been something simple.

"Well, you can create beings out of nothing! Of course they can only be Muggles since you need magic for them to be otherwise, and that's Hecate's domain." She explained. "I also figured it would be easier if you could make friends with Light creatures!" Her eyes widened as she thought of something great. "Unicorns will flock towards you too since they're Light!"

"Okay...." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Another thing! You can grow stuff very easier now! Like, you know, plants and stuff. They're living things that don't need a soul to manifest, so you can grow magical and non-magical herbs!"

Death raised an eyebrow. "That seems stupid."

"Shut up Death! What if Master wants to eat while camping or something? Or if he needs to make a potion or healing mixture?" Life yelled in annoyance.

It was Death's turn to roll his eyes now.

Harry smiled at two of the most powerful Beings arguing. How had his life come to this? To be so amazing? He didn't know, but he was happy it did.

"Life?" Harry called.

Life stopped her jumping around with Death in her arms and turned to face her new Master. "Yes?"

"Will I be able to talk to you like I do Death?" He asked. Hopefully he would. That would make it a lot easier to talk to her.

"Yup! It's a Mastership thing."

**'Good....'**

"Good indeed!" Life grinned.

Harry was beginning to think he owed Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, and Ron a thank you for making his life turn out the way it is now. After all, if it wasn't for them, he wouldn't have met Life or Death. He wouldn't have made friends with the Slytherins or Snape.

And most of all, Harry wouldn't have been able to save Tom.

So maybe he could thank them as he tortured the four.

Yes, that would be nice....

"It would!"

And Harry even had two celestial beings on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up this weekend


	17. A Talk With Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin has questions for his supposed heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Luck
> 
> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter (SLASH)
> 
> Summary: Harry has lived a long and fulfilling life as a wizard, and he is ready to pass on when his time comes. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, Harry was happy with the way things turned...  
> That is, until, he finds out the truth and gains his strange...inheritance. With a little help from Death, Fate, Time and even Lady Hecate herself, he's able to fix the wrong doings of his past. Maybe even find new friends and family. Who knows?   
> For Harry, luck is all he needs.
> 
> Warning(s): Light swearing
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!

Once Life and Death had left their Master to himself (physically anyway), Harry began to walk back to the Slytherin Dungeon before curfew. Fortunately for him, it was only nine which meant he would be able to make it there without having to worry about anybody patrolling the halls.

He still had the sunglasses on because Life's aura had seriously blinded him enough that he started to see black dots in his vision. If it was anybody other than him, they would have went completely blind, but Harry wasn't just anybody (thankfully).

To be honest, the Master of Life and Death was completely and utterly  _exhausted_ to say the least. Having put Tom's soul together not once but  _twice_  left Harry tired.

He could already feel the headache building up from his temples. That was sure to be painful in the morning.

Speaking of the morning, Tom would most certainly find him in the morning if his souls pieces talked to the original, and there was a huge possibility of that happening.

Which only made his headache more painful because if Harry were being completely honest, Tom would always be a pain in the arse when it came to powerful wizards no matter how many lifetimes Harry goes through.

Not that he would change that though. It was just a part of Tom that Harry knew was him and not the compulsions placed by Dumbledore. Those dumb compulsions made Tom kill his parents. What sick fuck would do something like that (though Harry already knew the answer)?

The small wizard sighed before deciding to deal with Quirrelmort in the morning. He was to tired to deal with that issue right then.

Trudging down the stairs tiredly, Harry's thoughts began to wander to the note he had received that morning at breakfast. Apparently Dumbledore wished to see him that night, but he had refused because he knew that the conversation would be personal instead of something about his education.

And considering that the goat wasn't his magical guardian anymore, Harry was able to refuse the Headmaster's request. Besides, he had more important things to do. Like putting Tom's soul back together.

Obviously he hadn't said that to the old man, but Harry did mention studying and homework as a reasonable excuse that the man had actually bought. Though it wasn't quite a lie, for he had a Potions' essay due Monday, it seemed to work well enough.

And of course there was Severus Snape which that in itself presented quite a problem for Harry. The man was being unreasonably nicer to him then in his first life. Just thinking about that was weird for the Master of Life and Death.

It wasn't like he couldn't understand. Because he honestly did.

Everybody had been expecting him to be the exact copy of James Potter to continue on his legacy. Thus couldn't be more wrong, though, because Harry was sure that he resembled his mother more than his father in this time.

Everybody was finally realizing what a mistake they had made.

Harry was first sorted into Slytherin which was not supposed to happen to  _James'_  child. Not at all.

Then he had spoken to a hidden snake within his robes at dinner. That was quite a fret.

To top that off, he wasn't a bully nor was he a slightly daft and spoiled teenager.

Not that he didn't love his dad. In fact, he loved both his parents. It just wasn't as much as one should.

And no one could blame him. After all, he had never really met his parents to actually care a very deep amount like other children.

Even if he had, Harry would always be on his mum's side whether then his father's because  _honestly._ He had watched Lily give her life for him, not once but twice.

And both times were just as bad as realizing that nobody cared for him.

Until now anyway.

Before Hogwarts had come to collect her student, Harry had been unwanted by everyone he had come to face with. Everybody hated him and wanted him gone.

And it made sense to him. He was different from his so-called "family". That much he actually understood where it was coming from. Not that Harry didn't disagree with them, he just didn't want to deal with them until it was time for payback.

Since Harry had been lost in his thoughts, he almost passed out due to exaustion when he finally reached his destination.

The Common Room was incredibly nice looking this day, but he couldn't guess why. Maybe it was because he was exceedingly tired.

Or maybe it was because of it being almost completely empty except for a few of the upper year students who were trying to complete their homework and the fact that Slytherin's portrait was currently staring at him.

Well wasn't that slightly unexpected.

Harry slowly walked over to the bald man's painting and stopped a good two feet before stopping. They stared at each other for a short while before Slytherin cautiously glanced around at the other students.

Harry could understand his caution. Some of the topics would be a little sensitive to speak of in English.

So Parseltongue it was.

 _"Are you able to understand me, little one,"_  Slytherin asked curiously while still keeping his cold posture. To the other students, Slytherin appeared at be scolding him, but in reality, they were just having a simple (maybe even nice) conversation.

Harry smiled a bit.  _"Yes."_ The one second year kid that was left hurriedly packed his belongings up and rushing to her dorm in a flash. Maybe Parseltongue was scary to some people....

Slytherin practically shook with excitment at the knowledge of finally having someone to talk to. Harry felt bad for the poor guy. After all, the last person that could understand him left about fifty years ago.

 _"It's nice to finally speak with my heir!"_  Slytherin said excitedly.

Harry's eyes went wide at that comment.  _"Oh no, sir._ _I'm_ _not your heir!_ _I'm_ _just someone_ _who's_ _... close to him_ _I_ _suppose."_

Slytherin tilted his head a bit as he nodded.  _"Well the only ways to speak Parseltongue would be to bond with my heir or if you were a magical creature related to reptiles,"_  the man explained.

 _"I guess you could call it a type a bond...."_  Harry trailed off.

All the portrait of Slytherin did was raise an eyebrow as if to say ' _explain_ '.

The raven sighed in defeat. He would've ended up telling him anyway.  _"_ _I'm_ _a horcrux of a little more than one percent of your heir's soul."_

The painting did not seem impressed at all _. "It_ _isn't_ _suprising if_ _I_ _am to be honest."_

Harry snorted.  _"No_ _sir_ _. If anything, it was to be expected."_

 _"You do not have to call me sir,_ _young_ _lad. It makes me feel far to old,"_ Slytherin chuckled.

 _"What is it you wish me to call you? My title is Lord Hadrian Jamison Potter-Black,"_  Harry asked while the painting smiled at the mention of both the Potter and Black family titles as well as the Lord part.

 _"Salazar of course. We are family after all,"_ he responded.

 _'Family,'_ Harry thought with a smile. Family sounded very nice.

 _"Now, tell me about yourself little Hadrian._ " Salazar practically beamed at the knowledge of having two heirs.

The rest of Harry's night was spent talking to a painting that was suprisingly very nice for being one Salazar Slytherin, but it was a nice experience none the less.

/*\\*/*\\*/*\

Sometime during the night, he must've fallen asleep because when Harry awoke, he was snoozing away in the rather large and comfortable armchair while Salazar hissed lightly in his sleep.

He felt scales against his neck and reminded himself that Asmodeus came back just before his departure to the realm of dreams and nightmares. She was out hunting with Regina in the Forbidden Forest. It was a good thing that they had discovered a back tunnel that lead to the forest because if it wasn't there, then everyone in he school would have seen the giant reptile (because no one would really notice Asmo when there was a basilisk nearby).

Harry streched with his arms raised above his head and cast a heating charm on Asmo, much to her silent yet thankful satisfaction. Letting his eyes glance around the Dungeon, he noticed that there was a lump on the sofa next to the fireplace.

All the Harry saw was the messed up platinum blonde hair when he realized who it was. Draco must have came downstairs to check on him before deciding just to sleep down there.

How thoughtful of him.

It was barely noticeable, but Harry smiled just a bit before placing another heating charm on the blanket that covered his friend. Sometimes he didn't know how this Draco was the same Malfoy from his first life. It was most likely due to the compulsions and potions,  but he knew that most of Draco's personality was the same.

Draco Malfoy was still the same spoiled, arrogant, and bratty kid, but he was also kind, caring, and bloody brilliant when he needed to be.

Harry supposed he was kinda lucky to have him as his friend because if he were being honest, the raven misses the company of others from time to time. Even if said company were a bunch kids.

Of course Death and Life couldn't be replaced for anything (they were family after all), but he still enjoyed being around his own kind every once in a while.

The Master of Life and Death yawned softly as he whispered tiredly,  _"Tempus."_

The time showed that it was 4:26 AM.

Way too early to wake up but also way too late to go back to sleep. 

With a sigh, Harry managed to drag himself out from the chair for a day of studying. After all, it was only Sunday.

How hard could today really be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to seriously work on my chapter titles....
> 
> Also, this isn't as long as I had wished it to be, but I wanted something published since it's been a while.
> 
> Anyway, as always thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions then feel free to ask!
> 
> ~Mortvient~


	18. Quirrelmort Talks (And Blushes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Quirrelmort and Hadrian finally have a talk

Of course Harry had to think too soon. He just _had_ to jinx himself didn't he?

Maybe if he hadn't thought that earlier, Quirrelmort wouldn't be looking directly into his eyes trying to use Legilimency after forcibly dragging him into an abandoned classroom. Sometimes Free worked in very mysterious (and annoying) ways.

There were also no witnesses in case the man decided he wanted to torture Harry to insanity, but then again he was probably already a little bit mad. Wasn't today just great?

All Harry had wanted was breakfast but no. Apparently sitting down with his friends was too much to ask for. He just wanted some tea and toast, but the little parasite dragged him away from his would-be paradise.

Curse his ability to wake up earlier than Draco, Hermione, and Nevile. He had to seriously work on that or at least fix his patience so that he could wait for his friends. This was going to be hell. Maybe Draco would tell Severus about his disappearance....

The man facing him was currently trying to force his way into the raven's mind, but he was not successful in his attempt what so ever. Honestly, did he really think that the Master of Life and Death wouldn't be protected? Granted, Quirrelmort did not know those small details, but he did know that Harry was the top of his class at everything. He could have at least taken _some_ precaution. Apparently having less than half your soul did that.

This was why Quirrelmort was clutching his head in his hands that were suprisingly not burnt to dust.

Which in itself was confusing because he was burned in Harry's first life, and speaking of which, why was his scar not burning? It was tingling, but it wasn't the sharp pain that he had grown accustomed to after a while when he was hunting horcruxes.

Why was this so _confusing?_ Why couldn't everything just be held out in front of him? It would make this a lot easier then what it currently was.

"Um.... Are you alright, Professor Quirrel?" Harry asked, trying to appear innocent. Maybe he would just be left alone. Sure he wanted to fix Tom, but he hadn't signed up to be dragged around like a bloody duffle bag.

The man glared slightly with red eyes and said, "We both know that trick isn't going to work on someone like me."

Of course another trickster would know when they were being tricked. Bloody _great_.

Harry sighed. "Well it was worth a shot." He looked at the professor before him and silently observed the somewhat unstable man from head to toe. Quirrelmort seemed to not be as distracted as he usually was which was a good thing because that meant he was fighting whatever Dumbledore put on him.

That old goat was one of the most annoying things in the magical realm if Harry was being honest. Who even controlled children into torturing them and then made themselves out as the Light Lord? Why Albus Dumbledore of course. Who else?

There were traces of Tom as well that Harry could make out like the blood red eyes that seemed to glow and the voice that wasn't as high as Quirrel's. This was a good sign. Maybe Tom had enough of his soul to break the control of whatever was corrupting him.

 **'Master?'** Death called out in Harry's mind.

Harry stopped his gaze of observment (which was starting to be returned) and returned Death's call. 'Yes?'

Death sighed. **'Riddle wasn't a kind person, Master. Just because he's being controlled now doesn't mean he was at the very beginning of his life. It's likely that whatever this is didn't officially start until his fifth or sixth year at Hogwarts.'**

Harry thought about what was said to him. If Tom was really himself at the beginning then it was possible that he was feeding this controlling force by giving it all his hidden opinions and negative feelings (not that they were all that hidden anyway). Maybe this force just made Tom a bit more forceful then what he would have been. **'I understand, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't be saved.'**

The being smiled in Harry's mind and said, **'You are kind, Master, but Riddle also would have acted on his views of the magical world with or without the help of this force. Though I can't say whether or not that would have been through the Ministry or not, it most likely would have been... less bloody.'**

Harry mentally nodded his head before returning back to the situation at hand.

Quirrelmort, who had taken his brief silence as an okay to study the young (or so he thought) wizard.

His eyes raked over the Harry as he studied him for any hidden threats. Luckily, his titles for being the Master of Life and Death were not noticeable. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man as he met his gaze. Tom only smirked at his expression before casually sitting on one of the desk in the abandoned classroom. What did Hogwarts even do with these anyway?

Back to the situation at hand, Harry sighed once again and carelessly flounced on a chair before lightly glaring at Quirrelmort.

This was _not_ how he wanted to spend his morning.

"What do want then?" Harry asked exhaustedly as he ran a hand down his face, closing his eyes as he did so.

Tom looked annoyed that the boy didn't already know. "I believe you're the one who pieced parts of my soul back together. I expect an explanation of some sort." Of course that was why he was here.

If it were anyone else, than Harry would have released a small portion if his death magic to show who was in charge, but this was Tom.

And Tom deserved at least an explanation, like he had demanded.

Harry tilted his head and grinned, "And what's in it for me?" Maybe playing with his food was a bit much, but the raven couldn't help it. An angry Tom was a sarcastic and witty Tom.

So why not? It couldn't hurt, right?

"You tell me what exactly you did and why, and I will deem it not necessary to be reported to the Headmaster." The cocky smirk on his professor's face grew as he thought he had won.

Since Harry could easily make Tom not tattle on him, that wasn't really a huge concern of his, but he let Tom think he had won. He had to be trained after all....

"All I did was perform a ritual to piece back what little of your soul I had with me at the time. As for why I did it.... I believe you need a second chance to redeem yourself. After all, those actions weren't really like you." The boy made sure not to give away too much information, but he gave just enough to satisfy.

Tom stiffened before  glared furiously with narrowed eyes as he whispered dangerously low, "How do you know about my soul?" His eyes were glowing red, and Harry could practically feel the rage coming off him. Although there was not as much raw power with Tom as there was with Harry, it was still quite a fret to behold.

"Maybe if you'd calm down I would further explain." Harry answered in a slightly annoyed tone. Tom always jumped to conclusions in his first life and now this? Why did he have to be so stubborn?

The man didn't hide his surprise very well, but considering the body wasn't originally his, he was doing a fairly okay job. With his jaw clenched, Tom withdrew his magic back into himself as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. There were still traces of the previous magic in the room, but it was not as potent as it was before. Thankfully Harry was used to magic and magical auras, so he wasn't affected like a normal person would have been. Which is to say, he didn't tremble in fear or stutter when he spoke.

When Tom opened his eyes, Harry took that as a sign to continue. "Thank you. Now, I believe the reason behind my knowledge is not needed-" Tom was about to interrupt, but he was cut off, " _yet_."

The Master of Life and Death slowly watched the man before him. It seemed that he was still annoyed about not knowing everything he could, but he was somewhat satisfied with the fact that he would know soon enough. Though his posture was still somewhat stiff....

Maybe something familiar would comfort him to a point of just casually conversing as if they were friends. **'Ah. The Master of Life and Death friends with an insane megalomaniac snake man. How fitting,'** Harry amused to both Life and Death. In response to that, the now human like being chuckled (giggled really) while Life smirked.

 _"I understand that you might have your problems with me, but I suppose an,"_ Harry paused for a moment to put his thoughts to words in a simple fashion, _"alliance of sorts."_ The last words were finished with Harry crinkling his nose in confusion as he searched for a better wording. Luckily, Tom seemed slightly relaxed by the Parseltongue.

The man curiously looked down at him and said, _"Are you my heir?"_

 _'Why does everybody ask me that!'_ Harry mentally screamed as the two beings laughed at their Master's frustration.

Harry blanched. _"Bloody hell no!"_ The disgust was evident in his voice. Honestly, first Salazar and now Tom? How would that even be possible? Unless the man had an intimate relationship with his mum which Harry _really_ didn't need the mental image of that, but he was certain that Tom hadn't wooed his mother.... Right?

 _"Oh, please tell me you didn't bugger my mum!"_ Harry moaned in distress.

Tom paled slightly. _"Merlin no! I--How do you even know what that is?"_ He looked surprised but quickly hid it along with his embarrassment at the topic.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled in amusement. _"Did you really expect me_ not _to know what_ 'buggering' _is?"_ Why was the man so flustered anyway? He must have gotten it on in his Hogwarts years before he turned snake like (in Harry's first life anyway). In this new life, then he could've gotten some throughout everything.

Maybe this was something else that Harry had misjudged Tom for. Maybe Tom didn't use his charm to its full potential as Dumbledore had said.

But then again a lot of things Dumbledore said weren't true in the end.

 _"No, I am not your heir. I just happen to know Parseltongue."_ Harry cleared up the confusion about his parents fairly quick because that was something he did _not_ want to imagine.

Tom cocked an eyebrow. _"Wizards don't just_ know _Parseltongue."_

Harry sighed in annoyance as he got up from the desk he was sitting on to walk in front of Tom. _"Well unless you want to explain how I know the language."_

At that, Tom looked like he had something to say, but he didn't want to say it. The reluctance on his face was proof enough, and the shifting of his eyes was not helping in the slightest. Apparently something was bothering Tom, and Harry had a feeling it had something to do with his lack of knowledge.

Finally, he spoke up. His eyes were closed when he did. _"I don't know why you are able to speak Parseltongue, and it bothers me immensely."_ Ah, so Harry had been right it seemed. Honestly, why was Tom such a control freak?

Harry sighed once again. _"I will tell you when I think you're ready, but for now, it's a secret. Besides, you have probably thought of it before."_ He picked at his fingernails as he said this to seem disinterested. To be honest, Harry was excited for what was to come in the future, but he didn't want Tom to think he was a little kid just because of his body's age. He was over two hundred years old! Of course he wouldn't be excited about something as simple as this.... But he was. Harry was honestly dying from excitement because who wouldn't be? He would finally be able to torture the ones who wronged him, make the wizarding world a better place with new laws, _and_ gain new allies.

Harry had every right to be excited!

Tom wasn't finished asking questions though. He continued to ask little things like how old Harry's age (which the one in question answered eleven) and how he was so advanced considering his age which was something that was left not completely answered. All Harry said was "lots of studying".

This brought the question of "What did you practice before your arrival at Hogwarts?" from Tom as he glanced at his student's face to catch the any brief flicker of emotion. There was only amusement that Tom could tell.

With a smile, Harry answered, "I was raised by my muggle relatives. Practicing magic was a big no-no in their household." The sinister smile at the end made Tom even more curious, but any were kept to himself slightly out of fear (though he would never admit that). That didn't stop Tom from asking what happened to the last Black, seeing as he was the one Harry was supposed to live with.

If Lord Voldemort knew where Harry was supposed to live then certainly old Dumbles knew, but the raven decided to save that as torture information.

"How did you not know about Sirius? He was sentenced to Azkaban because a certain rat escaped its cage." Harry let out a few hints, but other than that, he was in disbelief. Had Tom really not known about his Godfather?

The look Harry received was almost as bad as the looks he got from Death after being turned into a kichen utensil. "Well I certainly haven't been able to catch up with the times like this now have I?" The man was referring to his lack of a physical body. Maybe having a body made it easier to read the news....

With Tom's health improving, the man was able to eventually calm down his nerves, and he wasn't as restless as before. Though his posture was still somewhat stiff, he seemed to be doing better about controlling his impulses around Harry which was something to be proud. After all, whatever Dumbledore did wasn't exactly easy or soft.

They both continued questioning each other on random things like class assignments and dark curses. Though Tom looked shocked at first, he quickly realized that he shouldn't be surprised because this was _Hadrian Potter-Black_ who was in Slytherin and smarter then all his classmates (if not the whole entire school with staff included).

Casting a silent and wandless _Tempus,_ Harry realized that breakfast was almost over. "Damn! We have to hurry! Draco and Hermione might come looking if I don't go now." Harry walked to the empty classroom's door and cracked it open. When he was halfway out the door, he turned slightly and said, "We can continue talking at a later date. Have a good day, Professor Riddle." The boy smirked at the dumbfounded look on his defence teacher's face. Ah...it was quite funny to see Tom all shocked and at a loss for words. Maybe he should do it more often. Yes that would be more than nice....

What Harry didn't know was that Tom was secretly making plans for that _certain rat_ when he came back to power because no way was he losing one potentially powerful and knowledgeable ally. No way in hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions at all then just ask! 
> 
> By the way, if Tom seems OOC then that's probably because he is lol. This fanfiction is about Tom and Harry being controlled and manipulated by Dumbledore just in different ways and times. For Tom, Album decided to make a second Dark Lord because he saw the potential in him to become one. Tom was already a little cold and closed off, so it wasn't very strange for him to suddenly act colder and more sinister. Anyway...since Albus had just defeated his lover in battle, all his negative emotions were sorta focuses into Tom as a storehouse. Of course this wasn't the only reason and way that made him go insane. This was only a small part. Now that he has some of his soul back, he will slowly become himself again and show more emotion. Though he will still be closed off to some degree, and his trust will likely be shattered forever. Not that he trusted Dumbles tho. 
> 
> As for Harry, Dumbles focused all of his emotions of wanting to defeat Voldemort onto Harry, and (as you've read in Chapter One) he was fed potions and charms to make him stay loyal and not stray. 
> 
> Thi ight not make sense at all lol. If any of you guys want me to go into further detail, just PM me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤❤❤
> 
> ~Mortvient~


End file.
